Keeping Secrets is defiantly not fun!
by KittyGems
Summary: A group of friends who happen to be famous YouTubers meet the Ninja Turtles after the Kraang almost captures Alex and captures her Father. Can Alex keep three secrets at the same time? That she is The Moon Girl, that they exist, and she's turning into a mutant? Mostly MikeyXOC, LeoXOC, RaphXOC, DonnieXOC, and AprilXCasey (2012 version, title and summary changed, on hiatus!)
1. A new day

**I don't own 2012 TMNT (or any version, really) Just my ocs. Just a small note, this takes place in season 2, so April and Casey are playing 'hard to get'. Which means they are not officially GF/BF, but they both have crushes on each other. Ok, lets get this started!**

Hi! I'm Alexandra Jae, but PLEASE call me Alex. I'm 15 years old, and I have three other friends. What is ironic is that we were born on the same day! I'm the youngest by 5 minutes. I was raised and born in Japan. How cool is that!? I'm NOT Japanese, since my parents were American, and they only moved their due to a promotion, but moved back to America. Anyways, now me and my friends, Sam, Jess, and Tina live in New York City. The Big Apple! We all met by chance, and now were like SISTERS! I live with my Father, business man Greg Jae. You probably heard of him, since he is VERY famous for his job. Oh! That's me! That picture right there is me, and my parents... My mother died after giving birth to me. I don't really want to talk about it. Anyways, its time for school. First day of being a Sophomore. YES!~ I play my favorite song, Dancing Crazy. I quickly go on my computer, and check our YouTube videos. Yep, were called the YouTube Gals. I widened my eyes, and smiled big.

"Girls! Ohmigod!" I yelled, pulling on my clothes. I ran out the door after turning off my music and computer. I ran down the stairs, still trying to brush my hair.

"Alexandra! Don't forget your lunch!" My father yelled. I stopped, and he threw it to me. I caught it, and then I grabbed my skateboard.

"Bye, Dad!" I yelled, skating off down the sidewalk. I stopped at my friend's house, one by one. Each had one rideable thing. Summer AKA Sam had a bike (luckily she wore shorts under her dress), Jess has a scooter, and Tina has Roller blades.

"Hey, did you see our YouTube video?" I asked excitedly.

"No." They all said in synch. I giggled, and did a 360 on my skateboard.

"We got one Million hits!" I practically yelled.

"Eh!?" Tina asked, almost falling down.

"Its true! I can't believe it!" I yelled again, but before they could reply, a manhole that was half-open came to view.

"Look out!" Jess screamed. I looked, and saw the cover. Everything happened in slow-mo, and I tripped, my skateboard going down the man cover.

"Awh crap! That was a new one, too! Now when I get home I'll have to wash it 52 times!" I said, tears coming out of my eyes as I got up.

"I'll get it." Jess said.

"I will. It's my skateboard." I protested, and opened the manhole all the way. I jumped down, and the girls looked at me.

"Be careful, Alex!" Sam yelled down to me.

"I know, don't be such a mother!" I said, but mentally cringing. I walked around, my sneakers sloshing in the sewer.

"It's so gross down here!" I yelled back up. Then, I saw my skateboard.

"There it is..." I muttered, and grabbed it. Then, out of no where, I saw a shape of someone hunch backed, and squealed at his sudden appearance. I ran towards the ladder, and ran up it quickly. Then I heard a 'Oh man!' and a splash. I widened my eyes, as I was afraid that it was a kidnapper or worse, and got out as quickly as I could.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Tina asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I said, covering the manhole up as fast as I could.

"Luckily with a bit of perfume you'll smell like you didn't go into the sewer." Sam said, grabbing her peppermint body spray from her basket. I got up, and let her spray it on me. I took off my sneakers, and cringed in disgust as sewer water came out in a small puddle. I might be a tomboy, but when something gross get's on me, I act like a total... girl. I put on my shoes, and shivered.

"Great, now were going to be late!" Jess said, showing us her watch. The first bell would ring in two minutes!

"Oh crap!" We all yelled together, and rode down to the school. Both Sam and Jess chained their wheels. Me and Tina put our wheels into our extra bags, and we practically ran into the school. The bell rang, and we ran to our lockers. People started to flood into the school, and going to their lockers and such. I put my stuff away, and walked towards my class. Something told me something exciting and wierd was going to happen today!

**Sorry it's so long, and short! You can blame it on the character profiles!**


	2. My hero's!

**Ok, i'll try to explain this as shortly as I can- Right after the chapter.**

**Don't own 2012 TMNT, just my ocs! Nor Vocaloid.**

"So, Alex. Do you wanna go to the Pizza Joint later?" Tina asked. I didn't hear her at first since I was listening to music. Hatsune Miku, gotta love her. Then, Jess randomly pulled the ear bug out of my ear.

"Ow! Jess!" I said, rubbing my ear.

"I said, do you want to go the Pizza Joint later?" Tina asked again. I looked at her, and smiled.

"I can't. Me and my Dad are going to a fancy diner tonight." I said.

"That's ok. Maybe tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, getting up as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, and left the school. I passed the same manhole, to at least hear a sound... Nothing, unless you count the drops of water. I shivered in disgust. I wonder how that manhole was opened, anyways.

~Later, after the Fancy Diner~

My Dad and I were joking around after the Diner. Jeez, that place was packed. I suddenly felt like I was being watched, and looked back. Nothing. I shook my head. Alex, there is nothing there. Until we turned a block. Then, things went a bit out of... _hand._

"There is the scientist of which we need to finish the project, of which we need to finish." A man said. About eight same-looking men came out, with a huge dog behind them.

"What the-" My dad held up his pocket knife, but it was knocked out of his hand's by a pink-purple blast.

"Run!" I screamed, and started running. But before I could, Father was knocked out. He fell down with a groan, a trickle of blood coming down his forehead. "Daddy!" I screamed. I kneeled down beside him, memories flooding back to me of my mother screaming, the blood... I tried to shake him, but he wouldn't wake up. "You!" I yelled, getting in a defense form. I charged at them, but the huge dog swatted me away like a fly. I banged against the wall, my arm dislocating out of its socket, and it went numb. I hissed in pain, pain shooting up and in my body.

"Get the man. Then, make sure you... take care of the girl." The huge dog ordered. But before they could...

"BOOYAKASHA!" Yelled a voice. I looked around, frantic. Four figures jumped down from the rooftops, and started to fight those odd men and the giant dog. I held my arm, trying to get up. Then, I saw my Father. He was being thrown into a white van.

"Dad!" I yelled, getting up, but my arm protested. As soon as I got up, more pain then I ever felt flooded into me. I fell back down, the contact with my arm on the concrete made it worse. I couldn't take it anymore.

"That dudette's dad is getting kidnapped! Like April's dad!" One of my hero's exclaimed. That's all I heard before my vision was over taken by darkness.

**Ok, long story short-**

**I was taking a nap after we went Christmas shopping. It showed me in the living room, and I was watching TV. It felt REALLY vivid. I actually thought I was watching an actual show. TMNT 2012 came on, and it had a new opening, same song. It showed only Alex, with all these scenes with the turtles. And an actual episode with it played! So, I woke up, and It was 5:00 PM (Fell asleep at 3:00 PM), and it kept on bugging me. So, adding other characters, I made it. So, yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!~**


	3. Explainations

**Don't own TMNT, just my ocs.**

Man! My head hurts. My arm does feel better, though. It must have healed while I went unconscious. But still... This does not feel like my bed. Or anything that I have lied on before, really. I didn't hear the sarcastic voice of Jessie, who would be waking me up by now. I didn't hear Sam's soothing voice, who would calmly wake me up. Nor did I hear Tina's regular voice, who would shake me awake. All I heard was... brotherly bickering. And a bit of a female voice. I slowly woke up to a steel ceiling, and some kind of attena thing coming out of it.

"She's awake!" An energetic boy's voice said. I turned slowly, and in front of me were no human's I'd know of. Actually, there was only ONE human in the room! Four turtles were standing up, looking at me. There was a girl sitting on the couch, looking at me also. She looked familiar. But over that, seeing the humanoid turtles made me do one thing-

Scream like no end. I jumped over the couch, and held my head, rubbing my temples. "Alex, your only having a dream. It's not real, it's not real. You must be safely at home, sleeping in bed." I said. "Dad getting ready for another business day, and making breakfast." I said, and then looked over the couch. They were still there.

"Jeez! Were not going to hurt you!" One of them with a red cloth over his eye's said, rubbing his ear.

"And this isn't a dream." Another with a purple cloth said.

"I object! This must be a dream. Nightmare, even! I'll wake up in a few minutes, my alarm blaring, and Dad yelling at me to get up." I said, really fast. I pinched myself, expecting to see my bedroom when I opened my eyes, but they were STILL there! "Ok... Jess is right. I am crazy..." I said, sitting back down on the couch. Jess would call me crazy sometimes when I would climb up to the roof of my apartment to look at the star's, complaining that 'it could come down at any second' or 'there are rumor's of ninja's, and they could get you.' Also when I half piped the railing at the entrance of school, saying that 'I could get hurt'.

"Your not crazy!" The orange cloth turtle said. His voice, even though I just heard it, seems familiar as well. Was he the guy who I heard in the sewer?

"Ok, so if i'm not crazy, and not having a dream, who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Michelangelo! But call me Mikey!" The orange- Mikey said.

"I'm Donatello, but call me Donnie." The purple- Donnie said.

"I'm Raphael. Call me Raph." The red- Raph said.

"I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo." The blue- Leo said.

"I'm April O'Neil." The red head- April said.

"Uhm... I-I'm Alexandra Jae." I stuttered, unsure if I should tell them my nickname, but I did anyway. "C-Call me Alex." I stuttered again. "Uhm, where am I, exactly?"

"In the sewer." A man's voice said behind me. I slowly turned, and instead of a man, it was a rat! A humanoid rat, to be exact! Wait, that rhymes! "You must be confused. Let me explain the story of my sons and me." He said calmly. I nodded slowly, unsure about to hear the story of these humanoid turtles and a humanoid rat, who I just met. But, I listened anyway. "My name is Splinter. We were never the most unlikely of families." He began. "My son's were once store-bought turtles, and I was a human. I was passing a man, and he didn't seem right. I followed them, and saw another in an alleyway. They both saw me, and they had odd speech patterns. I did the only thing I could think of. I fought them. One of them dropped a canister full of a glowing substance, and I dropped my turtles. I substance touch me, and the turtles. They became human sized babies, and I became a human sized rat." He finished.

"Wow..." I muttered. "That's some story, Mr. Splinter." I said, trying to be polite.

"Call me Master Splinter, Alexandra." He said. He heard me say my name?

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10:00 PM." April said, looking at her watch. I widened my eyes.

"My Dad must be freaking out! I gotta go home!" I said, getting up.

"About that... Your Father was kidnapped by the Kraang. We couldn't stop them in time. Sorry." Leo said.

"Your kidding me right!? He never did anything wrong!" I said, panic starting to fill me.

"It doesn't matter if he did something wrong or not. The Kraang are kidnapping Scientist's from all over New York so they can modify the glowing substance." Donnie explained.

"But he's not a Scientist! He is... an Archeologist who has links to Scientist's all around the world... Oh crap." I said. "Now I gotta ask one of the girl's to let me stay." I muttered. Jess? No. She'll prank me at night... Sam? No. She'll bore me with her smart words. Tina? I guess so. She IS the first friend I had. And we both hang out more.

"Girls?" April asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you possibly part of the YouTube Gals?" She asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I am!" I said.

"That's awesome! I love how you did that 360 on your ice skates!" She exclaimed.

"T-Thanks." I smiled.

"What is she talking about?" Leo asked.

"Oh! Me and my friends, Jessica, Summer, and Destiny, AKA Jess, Sam, and Tina and including me are the YouTube Gals. One of our first video's is at the ice rink. Jess dared me to do some tricks on my ice skate's since I also skateboard. So, I did a Toe Jump, The Snowplow, and a Loop jump." I explained.

"You skateboard!?" Mikey asked, his eyes liting up.

"Yeah. Ever since I was four." I said.

"Awesome! This, Alex, is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Mikey exclaimed.

"F-Freindship?" I asked.

"We better get you back to the surface." Leo said.

"I'll take her. I was about to go home anyways." April stated. I stood up, and followed April out the door.

"Bye, guys. See you tomorrow." April said, waving. I left silently, trying to let what i just experienced sink in. But, I think it will never sink in...


	4. Japanese words and coming back

**Ok, your still asking me from disclaimer? Well, simply: IF I OWN TMNT, WOULD I BE MAKING (TERRIBLE) FANART AND (I GUESS GREAT) FANFICTIONS?**

_But I think this will never sink in..._

It was a week after that fight. I stayed far away from manholes, April, and alleyway's at night. April tries to talk to me at lunch (9th grader's eat with 12th grader's,and 10th and 11th grader's eat together, reason why 9th grader's are eating with 12th is because the 9th grader's get to see what 12th grade is like) but I run away like an idiot. April usually sits alone or with another girl named Chun-Yun, but it usually ends up in awkward silence. But today, I was in a good mood, enough to let her talk to me.

"Alex, we need to talk." She said, walking up to me, almost making me fall out of my seat. Jess snickered, Tina raised a brow, and Sam facepalmed.

"Fine, fine. I give up." I sighed. "I'll be back soon." I said, getting up. April escorted me to her table, which was in a corner.

"Alex, remember a week ago when the boys saved you?" April asked.

"No, I have amnesia." I said sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes, but managed a giggle.

"That was a stupid question. But, did you tell your friends?" She asked.

"No. They wouldn't even believe me if I did." I said, sighing.

"Good. You know these guys don't want to be found out." She said.

"Yeah, I know. I know the dangers of what would happen. Labs, scientists, blah blah blah." I said.

"Exactly. So, can you come over?" April asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't really get to 'know' the boys yet." April said.

"I guess... Maybe later, though." I said.

"Have one of your friends let you stay over?" April asked.

"Yeah. I told Destiny's mom that my dad had to go on a buisness trip." I said, starting to get up.

"Maybe tonight?"

"I guess so. I could tell Destiny's mom that I'm going to go out for a bit, and tell Destiny it's my own personal secret place." I explained. April nodded. I left back to my table.

"What did she want?" Jess asked.

"She told me a secret place somewhere in the woods. I wanna go there later, so Tina, I might be late coming home tonight." I lied.

"Ok. I'll tell my mom." She said.

~Later that nigh, 3rd person~

Dogpound came into a huge room, with a chair at the end, and Shredder sat there, is eyes narrowed at his presence.

"What do you want, Bradford?"

"Master Shredder, it appears that the turtles have made a new friend after the Kraang stole her father. Her name is Alexandra Jae." Dogpound explained.

"And?" Shredder asked, starting to get up out of his chair.

"If we kidnap her, we can make ransome with the turtles. Also with that April O'Neil girl." Dogpound said. Shredder kept his eyes narrow, but his frown turned into a smirk.

"Maybe. Try tomorrow, though. I think they need to... get along, first." Shredder said, sitting back down. "Also, if you fail your little plan..." Shredder said, and then he cut off another spike of Dogpound's back. Dogpound gave a small whine, but bowed again.

"Yes, Master Shredder."

~Meanwhile, 1st person~

"So..." I said, walking behind April in the sewer.

"So, what?" April asked.

"I'm not sure if they really 'like' me yet. What if they hate me?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"They won't hate you, Alex. I'm sure you will get along with them quickly. Anyways, Mikey did say it was the start of a beautiful friendship." April said, quoting Mikey. She DID have a point, but still... "Were here!" April said. She opened the door. Leo was watching TV, Raph was chasing Mikey around, and Donnie was somewhere. Splinter was somewhere else as well.

"Come here, you little worm!" Raph yelled.

"You'll never catch me!" Mikey yelled back, dodging Raph's attempt's to catch him. I watched them go back and forth, with a sweatdrop on my head.

"What happened?" April asked, sitting down beside Leo. I was still too shy to come in. Damn! I'm usually the happy-go-lucky part of our group! Why must I be so shy!?

"Mikey pranked Raph, again." Leo said, watching 'Space Heros'. God, I never understood why TINA watches that show. She says it 'brings back the past' and 'her dad used to watch it'. And her dad was away in the military. And he was also 40. Great.

"Uhm..." I said, trying to get someone's attention. Once I closed the door behind me, I bumped into Mikey. I sprawled into the floor along with Mikey, and I ended up under him, and he was on top of me, going straight. "Ow..." I muttered.

"Hey! Alex is back!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly. He got off of me, and helped me up.

"Why thank you. Ah, my head..." I said. I rubbed it lightly, closing one of my eyes.

"You ok?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. I've bumped my head more time's then I can count." I said, the pain quickly going away. I once got amnesia, but that's a story that will be told later. Anyways, a certain someone came up behind me.

"Hello, Alexandra. Welcome back." Splinter said. I almost jumped out of my skin, turning around.

"Splinter, please don't scare me like that." I said.

"Sorry, Alexandra." He said.

"Its ok." I said, my heart rate slowly down.

"So, what brings you back to our home?" He asked.

"Well, to get along with you all, and to apologize. Everything. I was just so confused and scared. Sorry I didn't come back." I said.

"It's ok, Alexandra. It's not easy to let our unusualness sink in so easily." He said, smiling.

"So, uh, is it alright if I can stay?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes. You may visit anytime, Alexandra." He said.

"Arigatō." I said, but I covered my mouth. "Oops. Sorry. I have a habit of switching to Japanese.

"You were from Japan?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah. I was both born and raised there. The reason why I don't have asian eyes is because both of my parents were American." I said, smiling.

"Ā, naruhodo, Arekusandora." He said (Ah, I see, Alexandra)

"Ā hontōdesuka?" I said (Oh, really?)

"Ocha shimasen ka?" Splinter asked (Would you like some tea?)

"Tashika!" I said (Sure!)

"Do you know what they are saying?" Mikey asked.

"No idea." Leo and Raph said.


	5. Phone calls, Tea, and Pizza

**I'm not going to even say anything...**

**Alex: She doesn't own TMNT, just me and my friends, and other ocs!~**

"Thank you, Splinter." I said, finishing up my Japanese tea. I never had it in a long while!

"You are welcome, Alexandra." He said. My phone started to ring, the song 'Banana phone' played.

"Oops. Sorry. Let me take this." I said, and he nodded. I got up, and went back into the living room. Tina's voice started.

"ALEX! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" She practically screeched, making me fall down and rub my ear.

"Who are you talking to?" Mikey asked, making me jump.

"Shush!" I said, and put the phone to my ear again.

"Who was that? Alex, do you have a secret boyfriend?~" Tina asked, which made me blush darkly.

"N-No! That was just a random person! And Tina, next time, give me a warning when your about to scream in my ear!" Now everyone was looking at me, except Splinter who was somewhere else.

"Well, I'm sorry! But you should be home by now! Mom made homemade pizza!" Tina said.

"I told you I would be home a little later!" I yelled back.

"Its been TWO hours!" Tina screamed. I nearly dropped my phone. Jeez, she has so strong lungs!

"Your worse than Jess, you know that, right?" I muttered.

"Alexandra Hana JAE! If you're not home in five minutes, I'll-" I stopped her.

"Never, EVER, call me by my full name!" I said, nearly crying. My full name reminds me of my mother, since her first name was Hana.

"Don't make me call Jess and drag you back here!" Tina said, and I sweatdropped. When Jess was pissed, you do NOT want to be in her path.

"Fine, fine. I'll be home in about 10 minutes." I said.

"You bett-" I hung up.

"Jeez... April, I gotta get home in 10 minutes or such a person that begins with a J will kick me to the moon and back. And it won't be pretty." I said. April sweatdropped.

"Ok. I better get home too anyways. Bye, guys!" April said.

"Bye, everyone..." I said, following April.

~About 10 minutes later~

"Bye, April." I said, entering her apartment. She waved, and went down the road to her apartment.

"I was about to send Jess." Tina said, watching Space Heros, AGAIN.

"I see." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Girls, the pizza is ready!" Tina's mom, Ginger, said.

"Yay!~" I said, my eyes lighting up.


	6. Kidnapped with Baseball fury!

**Just... Just take it away, Alex.**

**Alex: She doesn't own TMNT, just me, my friends, and other OCS! Nor does she own any music in here**

The next day went by pretty quickly, and it was nighttime again. I told Tina I would be out again, and I would be back by about midnight (IT WAS FINALLY FRIDAY!)

"You better take it from me. That boy is like a disease. You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide. And you're wondering why you can't get free..." I sang along to my MP3's song, Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. As I approached the manhole, I saw April, and quickly turned off my music, shoving my MP3 into my pocket. "Hey, April!" I said, waving.

"Hi!" April said, crouching down to open the manhole, when a shadow stepped out behind her.

"April! Look out!" I yelled, running towards her. She looked behind, and rolled out-of-the-way. A purple dragon! I've heard about these guys from Jess. She said these guys are 'the kings and rare queens of the streets' and she had to street fight them once before they could steal her purse.

"Hello, there, Alexandra Jae. Shredder would like to see you, along with April O'Neil." The big one said. I backed up a step, and April did also.

"Quick, April, go alert the boys. I'll handle them." I whispered.

"Your crazy! You'll be kidnapped, and possibly hurt! And Shredder wants to see US! Do you know how much trouble we'll be in! I can't let you-" I stopped her.

"I don't care. Just alert the boys. It'd be better, if both of us go, they'll follow and likely find the lair. If both of us stay, they'll have a hard time thinking who kidnapped us. Go, quickly!" I whisper-shouted, and she nodded slightly. As she turned to leave, the same huge dog came up behind them, smirking. April saw him, and quickly sprinted, down the manhole, and covered it.

"That's fine. We planned to only get you, Alexandra." The huge dog said.

"Crap..." I said, now wishing that I DIDN'T tell April. I was left alone on the battlefield, four against ONE. I quickly picked up a random block of wood, and held it up like a batter in a baseball field. "This is for dislocating my arm! COME AT ME BRO!" I yelled. The huge one charged at me first, and I mimicked the announcer. "Alex Jae steps up to the plate, that crazy look in her eye means trouble! The first ball come down the way, and WOOSH!" I yelled, wacking the huge man. He falls down, holding his head in pain. "It has been hit! One point for The Alexanders!" I mimicked. The other two Purple Dragon's come at me, thinking they can defeat me at the same time. "Two other balls come for Alex, and she is crazy with excitement!" I said. I wacked them as well, and I held up my block of wood. "HOME RUN!" I squealed. But then, I dropped the piece of wood as the huge dog picked me up.

"Come along, Alexandra. You have a nice cell waiting for you at the Kraang's." He said, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I said, but as soon as I did, he knocked me out on the wall, and I went unconscious, muttering "One point for The Shredders... derp..." Then I was overwhelmed with darkness.

~Meanwhile, 3rd POV~

April bursts through the lair's door, sweat coming down, panting, her hands on her knees.

"April, what's wrong?" Leo asked, looking at her tired figure.

"A-Alex... Alex... Alex got-got kidnapped..." April managed to squeak out, before falling down to her knees.

"What? Alex got kidnapped? By who?" Mikey asked.

"Dogpound and the Purple Dragons. Dogpound mentioned something about 'Seeing the Shredder' which can NEVER be good." April said.

"Shredder? But we barley beaten him the last time!" Raph complained.

"So? Alex got kidnapped. Of course we gotta save her." Donnie said, coming in the room, a bit of black oil on his hands.

"Yes. Before it is too late, my sons." Splinter said, coming out of the dojo.

~Meanwhile, 1st POV~

I was thrown into a cage, and brung into a huge room. I woke up by then, but my forehead was bleeding. It had a huge lake with a huge red fish swimming in it, and a large chair, with windows behind it. A man in spiky armor was in the chair, staring at me, one side of his face scarred.

"Uhm..." I said, backing away from the front.

"Greetings, Alexandra." He said. I felt like diving into that pool, and just drown. Even his voice sounded menacing... and just... EVIL.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered.

"I am the Shredder." He said, standing up. He bent down to my eye level, and narrowed his eyes. "Why is she bleeding, Bradford!?" Shredder asked.

"Well, she was getting annoying." 'Bradford' said.

"Well, you should at least tend to her wounds before showing her to me." Shredder said, picking up a white cloth, and throwing it in my direction. I slowly picked it up, and wiped my forehead.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Your here for questioning..." He said.

"Like I would ever answer to you!" I yelled.

"Fine. You shall join your father. But, I must warn you... Things can get... _out of hand._" He said, smirking.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Bradford, take her out of her. Once she enter's that building, take her to the lab for the Kraang. I heard they'd love a new test subject." Shredder said, and I widened my eyes. I was carried away, and out of the horrific building. That stupid red fish looked at me with a slick smirk, and I knew this would be trouble. But before 'Bradford' could get me there all the way, a ninja star was thrown at one of the van's tires, and the van abruptly stopped. My cage banged against the door, and they flew open as the cage fell out. I almost hit the ground when a held the other side of the cage, so my leg felt tingly, but not much pain.

"Alex! You ok?" April asked.

"April!" I said, trying to un-topple the cage.

"You turtles again." 'Bradford' said, getting off the van.

"Dogpound." Leo said. So, what's his real name? Bradford or Dogpound? He charged at them. While he did that, April pushed the cage, and with a shake and a groan, it went back to normal.

"Get me out, before they see you." I muttered. April managed to get the lock open with a hairpin, and set me free. I stretched my legs, and noticed a wood block in the van. Time for Alex Jae, the most infamous pitchers, to rise again! I grabbed the wood, and pulled myself into a baseball position. These ninja's in black came out of the van, and got into defense poses, and charged at me.

"Alex! Look out!" April said, but I held my ground.

"Time for round two!" I mimicked the announcer. "Alex Jae is once again at the plate! She has that same crazy excited look in her eye! She swings, and WOOSH!" I mimicked, and swung the wood, and two went flying. "Two points! Who's next?" I asked, getting back into the position. Three came at me. Only two left after that. "Three balls come into the field, towards Alex! She swings, making that famous WOOSH!" I yelled, and the three ninja's fell down. The two looked at each other, and then, ran off back into the van, and drove off! Those wusses!

"Hey! Wait for me, you idiots!" Dogpound yelled, running after the van.

"The Alexander's win!" I yelled, cheering.

"Nice Baseball skills!" April commented, and we high-fived.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Mikey said.

"Thanks, Mikey." I said, winking at him. Did he just... blush? Me and April giggled. Ah, the mystery's of girls!~


	7. Mean Girls and Parties with Close Calls

**Don't own TMNT, just my ocs... Nor do I own any game refrences, or show refrences.**

"Girls! Its Mackenzie!" Tina said, pushing us to the wall. Mackenzie gave us a nasty glare, and we did back, and she left with her two 'follower friends', Kaylin and Hannah. Mackenzie is a exchange student from France. She has blond hair down to her hips, blue eyes, and wears pink. All. The. Time. She has these huge I cups, and she is popular with most of the girls and all the boys. Kaylin is a blond with it down to her mid back, with hazel eyes. She wears pink, but a more softer kind. Hannah has black hair down to her shoulder blades, and brown eyes. She wears hot pink. They are the Mean Girls of this school. And sadly, were one of the products of their bullying. Makenzie was handing out fliers, since she was the Vice President, sadly, again. She threw one to the ground in front of us, and walked off, with her followers giggling. Sam picked it up, trying to bottle her temper again, and Jess was being held back by Tina.

"Tonight is the Halloween Bash." Sam said, reading it.

"Awesome!" I said, cheering.

"We could go to that. I've planned to spend Halloween as one of the Weeping Angels in Doctor Who." Tina said.

"I'll be one of my rolemodels- Jackie Chan." Jess said.

"I'm dressing up as a Scientist." Sam shrugged.

"What about you, Alex?" Tina asked.

"A secret!~" I said.

"Awh! But we told you our costumes!" Sam complained.

"Yeah! That's not fair, Skate-Girl." Jess said, calling me the nickname she made up.

"Don't worry. It's nothing that big." I giggled. They just about looked at me like I was crazy. "You'll see." I sighed.

~Later that night~

Curling the last strands of my hair, I smiled at myself. I was going as Fiona from Haunting Grounds. Although I had a skirt that covered my under garment, it flopped and stuff. It was pretty cute, I must say. I dressed up in the second clothes she had, the one after she had that bed sheet covering herself. I tied the last lace of the boots, and headed downstairs.

"Lets go, girls! I'm ready!" I said, coming down. Tina was of course one of the weeping angels, Jess was Jackie Chan, and Sam was a Scientist. They gasped at my outfit, but giggled soon after.

"No surprise! Fiona suits you." Jess said.

"Thanks, Jackie Chan!" I said, laughing. Tina's mom waved, and we left. The streets were flooded with trick-or-treaters. But we didn't mind. We told each other stories of when we were younger and when we trick-or-treated. Then, finally, we got to the School, where April was waiting for us. She became friends with Jess, Tina, and Sam, but me and April are Best Friends now.

"Hey, guys!" April said, smiling and waving.

"Hey." My three friends said.

"Hi, April!" I said cheerfully. As we entered the School, we could hear faint sounds of people and the song 'Circus' by Britney Spears. We entered the Cafe, and saw almost the whole school there, dancing and stuff. "My third dance..." I muttered. I'm not a person who goes to dances, neither is Jess. But, we go sometimes. We payed for our tickets, and came in. We sighed and sat on one of the chairs, as the DJ announced:

"Ok, everyone, were going to turn it down a notch, so grab that special person and dance." He said.

"Great." Tina muttered.

"Just as we entered. I totally forgot we had no dates..." April said, putting her head onto her palms.

"Hey, April. Wanna dance?" The bad boy, Casey Jones, asked. We were a bit shocked to see he wanted to dance with her.

"W-Well..." She muttered. She looked at us, and we smiled and nodded. She turned back to him, and nodded her head. "Sure." She said, standing up. They went off to dance, and we sighed, again. Then, just WHAT we needed, Mackenzie came over. She was dressed up as a Princess. It was ugly, and a certain word I DO NOT want to say, even though it did describe what it was.

"Hello, Lesbians!~ How was your FOURSOME?" She asked, and then laughed like an evil witch. Jess was getting pissed, and so was Sam. I held Sam back and Tina held Jess back. We all glared at her.

"Excuse me, but were straight. I bet you had a great THREESOME with your follow friends, Kaylin and Hannah." I said, narrowing my eyes. She was going to throw a remark back at us when glass shattered above. People screamed as ropes came down. The Foot! Oh crap... This was NOT our day! Well, MY day. Including April. People ran out, screaming, and Mackenzie was dragged off by Kaylin, and we got up as well.

"Let's get out of here!" Tina said, running too. Jess and Sam ran as well, but I stayed in one spot. I grabbed a left over baton from last night's concert, and held it up again.

"Hey, guys! Missed me!?" I yelled. Tina, Sam, and Jess noticed me.

"Alex! You idiot! Come on!" Jess yelled.

"I'll be fine! Get out of here, quick!" I yelled back. "COME AT ME, BRO!" I yelled at the two dozen ninjas. Ok, not the brightest idea. "Uhm, I mean, SEE YEAH!" I yelled, running off with the baton still in my hand. They came after me, and I ran out the emergency door. They ran out too, and I shook my head. I jumped up to a fire escape, and ran up the steps.

"Hey, Mama! There's a show going on!" A kid yelled from the streets below.

"Dear, lets not watch. It will seduce your mind into violence." The mother said, and I sighed in relief. Until I came to the end of the building.

"Get her! That's the girl Dogpound is after!" One ninja, I think the head of them, shouted. They came at me, like a black flood. I took a deep breath, and did the most stupidest thing-

Jumped towards the next rooftop. But, of course I failed, and I grabbed the ledge, my fingers slipping. My memory flooded with my past. I was going to die! I cringed as I finally lost my grip, and started to fall.


	8. Roleplay, Cat fights, and Pizza

**Don't own anything, just my ocs...**

"BOOYAKASHA!" A voice that seemed distant yelled. In three seconds, I was caught, and I felt the wind go by as my hair flowed. I slowly open my eyes to see Mikey's blue.

"Wah! Mikey! Thanks!" I said, sweatdropping and blushing darkly.

"Your welcome, dudette! Your lucky I was here!" He said, letting me down.

"The Foot is following me. Which, of course, is NOT good." I said, raising my baton into a baseball batter position. The two dozen Foot ninja's jumped over the roof top, and landed behind us. We both turned, and he brought out he nunchucks.

"You can't handle my nunchuck fury!" Mikey cried out, and his battle cry rang out in my ears. "BOOYAKASHA!" My eyes narrowed, and I yelled:

"Come at us bro!" I shouted, getting into position. They charged at us.

~Five minutes later...~

The last Foot member went down, and me and Mikey huffed.

"They... do not take no as an... answer..." Mikey panted.

"Y-Yeah..." I panted, almost falling down.

"You guys ok?" Leo asked behind me, which almost made me jump out of my skin, again.

"Were fine, Leo." Mikey said, putting his nunchucks away. I put the baton in my pocket, knowing that Mr. Hindle would need it in the next concert.

"Alex! Where the hell are you!? ALEX!?" Jess yelled

"Where could Alex be?" I heard Sam mutter.

"Ok, girls. We can't seem to find Alex. Maybe she's already at my house." Tina said, turning around.

"Well, Miss. Fearless Leader, I already called your house. Twice. Your mother said she wasn't there!" Jess said, crossing her arms.

"First off, I'm not exactly Fearless, and secondly, it was just a suggestion." Tina replied angrily. Oh god, I see a lecture and fight in the future.

"Oh yeah, Vodka Girl?" Jess taunted. Yep, my prediction was right.

"Jessica! I'm too young to fucking drink!" Tina yelled back.

"So? My brother started drinking when he was 14." Jess said. Her brother died of drinking to young... Let's not talk about that either.

"Do you really want to go down!?" Tina yelled back, getting into a fighting stance.

"Gladly!" Jess yelled back.

"Girls... stop fighting..." Sam muttered, a sweatdrop appearing on her head. A red and blue flash went in between Jess and Tina, and I already knew what was going to happen.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Donnie asked.

"What's the fun in that?" I asked, smiling. I simply watched, knowing what would happen, and who was going to win. Jump, kick, punch... Tina held Jess down, holding up a fist.

"Told ya I was a better fighter." Tina said, smirking. She got off Jess, and crossed her own arms.

"I-I just let you go easy." Jess muttered, a slight blush appearing. I snickered. Sadly, Jess's highly sensitive ear's picked up my snicker. "Alex! You better not be snickering at my defeat!" Jess yelled, and the three girls realized. _Finally._

"ALEX!" The girl's yelled, looking up on the roof. I waved slowly, and they ran into the building.

"You guys better get out of here. They won't be exactly ok with humanoid turtles." I said. They nodded, and Mikey waved as he was the last.

"Bye, Alex!" He said, and I waved back. Just as he disappeared into the night, the girl's burst through the door.

"Alex! Your ok!" They all said at the same time, then group hugged with me. I giggled.

"Of course. Or you would have seen my suicide petal." I said, holding up a pink petal. This was a Cherry Blossom, AKA a Sakura. I put it in my pocket.

"Lets go get some food. I'm starving." Jess said. We nodded in agreement, and we went down to the ground taking the fire escape. Then, I decided a little roleplay was at hand.

"Ohmigosh! That huge monster is after me again! Let's go, Hewie!" I said, motioning Sam to get by me, and we ran down to the Pizza Joint. I looked back to see Jess and Tina chasing us. "Along with that wierd servant lady!" I added on, looking at Tina. That made Jess growl, and run faster. "I must take some camomile!" I said, pretending to eat the flower. Me and Sam an into the Pizza Joint, and closed the door.

"Hey, guys!" Jade said from over the counter. Jade is one of our friends. We come to the Pizza Joint regularly. So were practically friends with everyone who works here.

"Hey Jade. One regular, please!" I said.

"One Pepperoni and Pineapple comin' up!" She said, writing it down. We sat in our favorite booth, and waitied for our pizza. A few minutes later, it came around.

"Here you go girls." Hailey said. She gave us the Pizza, and we began to eat. I took one slice of the Pineapple and another of the Pepperoni. It took us a half 'n' hour, and we finished. I stretched, and got up. We payed, and left.

"I'm so tired... Luckily there's no school tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah. That Conference." Sam said.

"Well, bye buys!" Me and Tina said at the same time. We all waved together, and went our separate ways.


	9. Return of the MOUSERS, and cat fights

**Don't own TMNT, or any refrences, just my ocs.**

I'm so excited today! Because today I'm going to try out for Cheerleading! Ok, so the mini skirts and crop top's are SO not my thing, but I really want to try it out. The only problem is the Barbie Bimbo herself. AKA Kim. She's the Cheerleader CAPTAIN. But, April is on the team too. So I can get through this, right? Anyways, I grabbed my clothes, put them on, and then I brushed my hair. I cracked my knuckle's till that satisfying pop went off. I ran downstairs to see Tina eating a bowl of Special K, and an empty bowl, milk, and Cheerios beside her. I walked over, and poured the cereal in, and then the milk, and started to eat it.

"So, Alex, why so in a rush?" Tina asked.

"I'm trying out for Cheerleading." Tina's face fell.

"But Barbie Bimbo is the captain! Why are you trying out anyways!?" Tina asked.

"I know she's the team captain. I was in Basket Ball last year, might as well try out the Girly ish sport in the world." I replied, sticking a spoon of the Cheerios into my mouth.

"Girls! Shush! The news is on!" Ginger said, watching the news. Like I said, she is Tina's mom.

"And in other news, 2.5 million dollar's were stolen from the local bank, and the culprit's seem to be metal robot's that sound like cats." The anchor said, and me and Tina looked at each other, and went into the living room.

"They seem to run back to the sewer. If you ever seen any of these robots, please contact the local police." The anchor finished.

"Thank you, Sara. Now, for the weather." The weather woman said, as the green screen came up with the weather.

"Jeez. Robots? I wonder who thought of that. Maybe Dr. Draco?" Tina said, referring to Kim Possible. I giggled at that, but I wondered if I should tell the boys. Maybe after school, but right now the bell will ring in about an half-n-hour. "Bye, mom. We might as well get to school early." Tina said. We finished a bit of our cereal, and cleaned the dishes. I grabbed my skateboard, and she grabbed her roller blades, and we went off down the side-walk. Jess and Sam joined us in their usual wear and vehicles.

"Did you hear about the robots that stole the 2.5?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Sound's like somethin' from a Sci-Fi, huh?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. I wonder who and why made those robots in the first place." I wondered, jumping over a manhole.

"I dunno either... Maybe some kind of mad scientist." Sam said, pedaling a bit faster.

"Maybe, but Mad scientist still sounds Sci-Fi." Jess said, pushing her foot down on the ground and making the scooter go faster.

"Whatever. Let's just get to school." Tina said, stepping her right foot in front of her left, and made it seem she was walking. I shrugged, and did the same thing Jess did, and we arrived at school. I knew it would be a long day, and when Lunch is around, an annoying tarp will be over the broken windows from the Foot attack two nights ago.

~Cheerleading Auditions, still 1st person~

I got to the Audition's 5 minutes early, so I could stretch.

"Oh look girls, its Aloser!~" Mackenzie said from behind me. This time I didn't jump, since I was expecting her.

"Oh look, its Barbie Bimbo." I mocked, crossing my arms.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Mackenzie asked in a rude manner.

"I'm trying out, thank you very much." I said.

"You? You don't even have cups." She said. I blushed in embarrassment. I was a size C cup, so what?

"And look who's the Mary Sue, having huge breasts and looks 'oh-so-flawless.'" I said, air quoting 'oh-so-flawless'.

"Pfft, even though I don't know what Mary Sue means." She replied. "Your never going to make this team." She finished. Her follow friends scoffed, and April looked at me in sympathy. The rest of the team, thank god, didn't hear our little fight. "Let's go, girls." Mackenzie said, going away, and swishing her hips, catching the attention of the Jocks, who hooted and wolf whistle, while me and April shivered in disgust.

"It's ok, Alex. Don't listen to Mackenzie." April said, patting my shoulder. The other girl's came for the Audition, and stood on both side's of me. "Good luck." April whispered, and joined the other cheerleaders.

"Ok, ladies." the Cheerleading coach, Ms. Jinks said. "Your here because you wish to be a Cheerleader, right?" We all nodded. "Well, you gotta show me if you'll be here on time for practices, and your moves and special cheers! Alright, get in alphabetical order, and start!" She said. About only three girl's were winning, and J was next. Which ment I was next. I sighed calmly, and grabbed the pom-poms. Mackenzie smirked, and I glared back. I took a deep breath, and started my routine.

"One two-three!" I started, kicking high in the air. "We are the best, better than the rest!" I said, flipping. Ms. Jinks nodded, and wrote down something on her clipboard, and I bit my lip. "Go!~ Vikings!~" I yelled, rubbing the pom-poms together, and then, I front flipped, and then for the grand finale, I cartwheeled, and flipped back onto my feet. I posed, with my arm in the air, and my other hand on my hip. Mackenzie glared at me, and I flashed a smile. April smiled back, and clapped. Soon the whole team and the other girl's except Mackenzie and her follower friends clapped. Hannah was about to, but Mackenzie flashed her a glare that can KILL. I giggled, but felt pity for Hannah. Anyways, the Auditions were FINALLY over, and we all left, but before I could-

"You little bitch. Trying to steal my fans." Mackenzie said, turning me around.

"What the hell." I said.

"No one. Never. EVER. Steal. People. From. Mackenzie. Bonnet!" She screamed, catching the attention of April, and most of the team. Sadly, the coach was gone, and only the Cheerleader's saw what happened next. She-She... slapped me. Right in front of everyone. Some of them gasped, some stayed silent, and her follow friends giggled. April looked shocked. "Who's gwoing to cwai?" She mocked me, saying it in a baby voice. I was NOT going to cry in front of her. I looked away, the red hand print starting to hurt. I ran off, and then I cried. Kim and her friend's laughed, watching me run. But I didn't care no more. I ran into the sewers, their laughing in the back of my head, and the slap's sound still echoed in my head, and I quickly ran into a drainage pipe, and cried the rest there. Sure, I was going to miss Math, and Latin, but I don't care anymore. But before I could cry further, a roar of a lion echoed all around the sewer, and I stopped crying, and got up quickly.

"Who's there!?" I yelled, my tear's drying. I wiped the rest away with my sleeve, and saw the same robots that were on the news. I screamed, and started to run from the robots, and they followed me. They ate their way through the pipes and metal, and I only screamed louder. I finally found the guy's entrance to their lair, and quickly got in, and slammed the door behind me. The boy's looked at me with confusion, but I didn't talk, my face pale and I was out of breath.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Mikey asked.

"Y-Yeah." I lied, sliding down the door, sitting down on the floor, panting.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Do you want the long or short version?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Maybe the long version, Alexandra." Splinter said, appearing out of nowhere (I'm not sure where he came from, actually. I think from the kitchen). I told them about the Cheerleading Auditions, the fight and slap (Which the boy's got angry at, especially Mikey for some odd reason), and the robots.

"The M.O.U.S.E.R.S." Leo said.

"M.O.U.S.E.R.S?" I asked.

"They are some invention Dexter Stackman made. Look's like he played the card's right and made them again." Donnie said.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah. We've dealt with them before." Raph said.

"Oh." I said, finally catching my breath. I got up slowly, and sat down on the couch.

"You should got back to school, Alexandra." Splinter said.

"I can't. The teacher's will notice the hand print. I can't go back." I said. The red print still shone brightly on my cheek, stinging, but slowly fading.

"Why not? You could stop a bully from pounding you." Raph asked.

"I might be the happy-go-lucky, youngest of my group, but I don't like being a snitch." I said, crossing my arms.

"Sometime's being a snitch is a good thing, Alex." Leo said.

"Whatever. But I'm not doing it. I won't even go to school for the rest of the day." I said. Then, like a fright train, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S roared, running past the door. We all stayed silent so they didn't hear us, and possibly wreak the lair. The last of them went by, and we all sighed.

"Tonight, were going to find Dexter and ask him why he is doing this." Leo said.


	10. Return of the MOUSERS part 2

**Don't own TMNT or any refrences, just my ocs!~**

~Later that night~

I never went back to Tina's house. I never went back to school. I am so going to get a scolding, but I seriously don't care. I'm so going to baseball whack this Dexter dude in the sun don't shine. And then i'll go home. I think it's around 10:00 now. Thankfully it's Friday, so I can stay up. I might be a night owl, but I go to bed when I need to. Even if it kills me, which it does. Well, not really, but still. I felt the small velvet box in my pocket. Still had it. I had my Mother's engagement ring, ever since I was 10. I wear it sometimes when I want to remember her. I might have not met her, but we have plenty of pictures and videos to keep me happy.

"Ok, guys. Time to teach Dexter a lesson on how to treat a lady, and never to make stupid robots." Raph said, coming out of his room.

"Again." Donnie finished for him. I was sleeping around that time, but I managed to pick up that, and I stirred.

"Were going now?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Yeah. It's nice to know your awake now." Mikey said.

"Let's go guys." Leo said. I got up, dusting off my pants. They started towards the subway exit spiny things.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" I yelled after them, jumping over them as well, grabbing my skateboard in the process. I jumped onto it, and skated down so I could be beside them.

"Nice skateboard, Alex." Mikey commented.

"Thanks! It's brand new." I said, skating faster. We saw so much destruction along the way. It was horrible. Some pipe's spat out water like a cascade, and it was annoying. Not to mention I almost got wet if it wasn't for the other path beside it. We finally made it to a huge hole, and we looked in. Random wires, circuts, and spark plugs were everywhere. It was a huge space, I must say. It had a huge workbench with blueprints, a room with the doors currently closed, and a huge light. There were stairs, which we could hear footsteps coming down. I quickly grabbed my skateboard, and we hid behind some crates.

"I, Baxter Stockman, will finally have my true revenge on those turtles! And then I will be the richest man in the world!" Baxter said. Baxter? Ok, this is like the Dogpound/Bradford problem! Which one is his true name? Baxter or Dexter? Good god. Anyways, the boys, without me noticing, snuck off to another part.

"Guys?" I whisper-yelled. I looked around, and saw them, weapons drawn and at ready. I looked around for a weapon myself when I saw Baxter coming towards the crates. "Oh crapola." I muttered. But before he could see me Dogpound came down the stairs.

"Stockman! Is the machine ready yet!?" He almost yelled.

"N-not yet, Chris. My M.O.U.S.E.R.S are still looking for diamonds. But I will tell you when it's ready." He stuttered. Diamonds? Why would he need diamonds? Anyways, I finally saw the boys, behind a pipe beside the unknown area. Jesus, they're fast!

"Well, you better get those diamonds. Master Shredder is getting pissed by the day. He wants those turtles gone, and you better make that happen." Dogpound yelled, grabbing his collar. Baxter nodded really fast, and Dogpound let him go. Dogpound went back up the stairs, and Baxter sighed. I sighed also, my heart slowing. People are SCARY sometimes, ya know? Anyways, before I could move to a different hiding place, the box fell out of my pocket, somehow sliding into the opening.

"!" I said, starting to reach for it, but before I could, Baxter saw it and picked it up, looking my way.

"Well, what do we have here? A little girl." He stated.

"I'm not little! I'm 5'0, thank you very much!" I stated back, getting up. "Now, give me that back!" I yelled.

"Is this for a special someone? Oh, it has real diamonds, doesn't it?" He asked, looking inside.

"It's my Mother's, you idiot!" I said. "And, yes, it does. Now. Give. It. BACK!" I shouted, lunging for it. But he pulled away, that bastard, and I fell down. And then he pulled out this can as I flipped around, and he sprayed it with me. I heard the guy's gasp, and I coughed a bit. "What the hell!? Red is Jessica's color!" I yelled, wiping my eyes.

"Oh, it's not just a color you have to worry about." He said, snapping his fingers. Those M.O.U.S.E.R.S came out of the room, and yelled a high-pitched scream.

"Meep..." I muttered. "Oh fuck..." I muttered again, getting up quick, and starting to run. I ran out the way we came, so I don't have to face Dogpound if he's still... Wherever those stairs lead to. I swear I could hear the Benny Hill theme as I ran as the little robots came after me.

~Meanwhile, 3rd POV~

"Where the hell can Alex be?" Tina wondered outloud.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get extremely worried." Jess said, walking on the left side of Tina.

"She's been gone for hours. She must be gone by now." Sam replied.

"Sam! Don't say that! Were going to find her no matter what!" Tina said. What they didn't realize is that just a street over Alex was running away from the M.O.U.S.E.R.S

~Meanwhile, 1st POV~

"Can I borrow this? Thanks!" I said as I saw a Vespa, just sitting there. A couple was walking towards it, but I hopped on, and zoomed off. My skateboard would never go this fast! I looked back, seeing the couple screaming as the robot's came around the corner. They ran back inside their house. "I'LL RETURN IT LATER!" I yelled after them, and then made the Vespa go faster. I rounded the corner, and saw a glimpse of the girls. Oh god. But thankfully they went the other block instead of the street I was on. Then I noticed I was headed towards Downtown NYC. I widened my eyes, and looked back. Still there, screaming their little heads off. I turned another corner, going past the Empire state. Now I knew I was lost. But still, they were following me. I turned around, and went over a speed bump. "PASTA, BITCHES!" I shouted, jumping over them, and crushing a few of them as I landed. I jumped in the seat, and zoomed off again, starting to get back to Uptown.

"Alex!" I heard Tina yell. Oh shit, this is not good! I dodged them, and somehow they didn't notice me, until the robots came out. Yelling the high-pitched scream, they distracted the robots long enough so I could get away. The girl's started to run, screaming, even Jess. But they followed me instead.

"What was in that red stuff? M.O.U.S.E.R treats?" I wondered out loud. I managed to get back to the odd lab, and circled around it so I don't get lost again. And they kept on following me. Before one could jump on me, they started to shake violently, and explode. "Da fuck?" I said, getting off the Vespa.

"Alex! You ok!?" I heard Mikey yell.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" I yelled back, looking up.

"We managed to destroy them. Dexter was stupid enough to put a destroy M.O.U.S.E.R.S button!" Donnie yelled.

"Well, why thank god!" I yelled back, rubbing my neck. "I better go bring this back." I muttered. I hopped back on, and went off. "I'LL BE BACK!" I yelled. I finally got to the house, and turned it off, and grabbed my skateboard. I skated back, and saw the boys waiting for me. I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for saving me. But anyways, what was in that red spray?"

"Short story: The M.O.U.S.E.R.S have a chip to track down whoever has the red stuff on them." Leo said.

"Its called-" Donnie was cut off.

"We already know what it is, Donnie." Raph said, seemingly annoyed.

"Oh, and here." Mikey said.

"The ring! Oh, thanks, Mike!" I said, hugging him. "Oh, what was that machine for anyway?" I asked, pulling away, and I swear I saw Mikey blushing.

"We dunno. Dexter managed to sneak off with it before we could get to it." Donnie said.

"I hope it's nothing bad." I muttered.

~Later~

"Alex, you're so in trouble." Ginger said.

"I know, Ginger." I said, sweatdropping. I finally went back, and was kinda in a doozy. but Ginger pulled me into a bear hug, and I sweatdropped again.

"Thank god your not hurt, Alexandra." She said.

"Group hug!" Tina said, and joined us. Oh, Dad. If only you could join us. I hope your ok...

~Meanwhile, 3rd POV~

"You sir, are rude!" Greg complained, crossing his arms.

"Too bad, Greg." Dogpound smirked. He was working with the other scientists, including Kirby O'Neil.

"It's ok, Greg. I'm sure once we work out this stupid mutagen, we'll get out." Kirby said, mixing some chemicals.

"If you do, we have some plans for you all." Dogpound said, smirking even bigger.

"Lord, please help us. I just hope my daughter is ok." Greg said.

"Mine too, Greg." Kirby said.

"You have a daughter?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Her name is April." Kirby replied.

"Oh. Well, look's like we'll both hope." Greg replied, trying to at least mix one chemical.


	11. Human Turtles and odd feelings

**Don't own TMNT, or any refrences, JUST MY OCS!~**

A week after the horrible incident, it was almost time for Christmas break. Just a week away, finally. But before I could finish my horrid math questions-

"Ok, everyone. Pencils down for a moment. We have four new exchange students from Japan." The teacher, Mrs. Yumoko said, holding out her palms to the door. I looked over, and my eye's nearly popped out of my head. Four boys stood in the door way, each with a watch.

One boy had black hair, blue eyes, a long-sleeved blue shirt with Captain Ryan (Space Heros... Don't ask) on it, blue jeans, white socks, and blue sneakers.

The second one had red hair that was tousled, hazel eyes, a short-sleeved red shirt, black pants, white socks and red sneakers.

The third had brown hair in a neat fashion, amber eyes with glasses, a purple vest in a plaid pattern, brown khakis, white socks, and dark purple sneakers.

The last had blond hair in a sweep-bowl fashion which looked like JBs, but i don't care, blue eyes, a orange shirt with a skateboard on it, blue jeans, white socks, and orange sneakers. All had watches, only they were in the colors their clothes were. I started fangirling over the orange dude. He looks so cute! And apparently, I was in la la land for so long, I didn't hear them say their names!

"And you shall sit by Miss. Jae. Miss. Jae, raise your hand." Mrs. Yumoko said. I raised it very high, and the orange dude seemed pretty happy. I blushed, squealing at how this was going to be the best day of my life! Maybe the best year as well! He seemed happy, so why can't I be? I sat there, trying to keep my fangirl and squealing to a minimum. Finally, after another twenty minutes, the bell rang for lunch. People crowded the door, pushing and shoving to get out. I held my books to my chest, blushing like mad, and squealing.

"Why are you so happy?" Jess asked me.

"Don't ask. I think I know." Tina stated, looking at me. "She's in love! Ok, spill. Who is it?" Tina asked, suddenly excited.

"The orange clad." I said.

"Orange clad? You were in la land long enough not to hear his name?" Sam asked me.

"Exactly." I muttered.

"His name is Mikey. Mikey... Mamato? No, that's not right..." Jess said, and I recognized that name anywhere.

"Was it... Mikey Hamato?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! It was!" Tina said, and then, they snickered.

"Eh!? No way!" I said.

"Hey, Alex!" Mikey called out, running down the hall towards me.

"He knows you? His he your boyfriend?" Sam teased. I blushed again.

"No! He's just a friend from Japan!" I explained, although they didn't seem to buy it.

"Hey, Alex! You didn't seem to say hi to me when I came over to the desk next to you!" Mikey said, stopping in front of me.

"Y-Yeah..." I stuttered. Why must he- Wait, how is he human anyways?

"I need to explain this, huh?" Mikey asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, trying my hardest not to blush. Not only did they think that he was my _boyfriend,_ he was awfully close. He dragged me off, and they finally laughed.

"Have fun, Al! Text us the deeds!" Tina called over to me, and I blushed. Nevermind best day/year... This is going to have more drama and love than I realized!

~Later at the Cafe~

"So, this is how it all went down." Donnie tried to explain, but I really wasn't into the science behind it. April came over, with her eyebrow raised.

"Alex, who are these guys?" April asked me.

"Ahem, lets just say they come from the sewers." She widened her eyes, and sta down beside me.

"How the hell did this happen?" April asked.

"Well, we wanted to see what it was like in high school." Leo began.

~Flashback, Leo's POV~

"Donnie!" I called out. He seemed to be nowhere. The only place I haven't looked was in his lab. Master Splinter was going to be cross if Donnie doesn't come to training.

"Over here, Leo!" Donnie called out. I followed the voice, and saw him working on four watches.

"What are you doing with watches?" I asked.

"These watches will diguise us as humans in the 'real' world!" Donnie said, picking up one.

"What? Are you crazy?" I asked.

"No, see? I'm almost done, too. Maybe we can see Alex, April, and plus we can go up to the surface in daylight!" Donnie said happily. He grabbed his screwdriver, and tightened a bolt.

"Well, Master Splinter said if you-" I was cut off instantly.

"Done!" He shouted, picking up the watches. He ran out, giving me a blue one. I followed him.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie said, coming into the dojo. I was just on his tail, and looked in as well.

"Yes, Donatello?" Master Splinter asked.

"I finished the watches! We can blend with the humans without a hitch!" Donnie said, giving a red one to Raph, and an orange one to Mikey.

"I'll try it! And I will now dub them as Turtle watches!" He declared, as he put his on. In an orange flash, he was a human! An actual human! "Awesome! BOOYAKASHA!" My younger brother yelled, jumping around.

"With these, we can surely be humans!" I said.

"Yeah, I just hope my disguise is not stupid." Raph muttered.

~Flashback ends, 1st POV~

"Wow. That's so cool!" Me and April said together. But I couldn't help but realize something... Did I like Mikey? I mean, his human form is cute... But... something seems missing from me. It's like a puzzle. I wonder... UGH! Love feelings are so confusing!


	12. Revenge and the best present ever

**Don't own TMNT or any refrences, just my ocs.**

Yes! Christmas Break! Finally! Everyone was rushing to get their stuff, and leave to get home. I grabbed my stuff, and left with the brothers and April. I had a mango jacket on, and I was shivering still.

"How are you guys not shivering?" April asked, holding her arms. She was wearing a long yellow coat.

"Were cold-blooded." Donnie explained.

"Oh yeah..." I muttered.

"Hey! Aloser!" I heard Mackenzie yell.

"Oh god, what is it this time?" I wondered, spinning around on my heel.

"Awh. Isn't that sweet. You need bodyguards." She said, crossing her arms, getting all in my face.

"They are not my bodyguards, Barbie Bimbo. They are my friends." I said, getting a bit pissed. A swear I saw an orange flash go out of me and clash with a pink one.

"Oh really? Hot boys like them, hanging out with you? Pfft, I bet they're being paid to be your friends." She said. Kaylin and Hannah came up from behind her, laughing. Before I can throw a remark, a snowball flew into Mackenzie's face, and two other snowballs followed, hitting Kaylin and Hannah. "!" Mackenzie said as the slush went down into her coat.

"HEAD SHOT, MOTHER FUCKER!" I heard Jess yell.

"Brofist!" I heard Tina say. They both brofisted, and came up behind me. Sam followed, smiling as well.

"You little bitches!" Mackenzie said, but then shivered. We all laughed, pointing and laughing.

"Face it, Barbie Bitch. Your outnumbered by four." Tina said.

"Make that nine." Leo said.

"Pfft, please. You can never outnumber me." Mackenzie said, as she walked off with her follower friends.

"Don't you just love her?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Her hairspray is more smarter than her, for sure." Jess snickered.

"Hey, look! It's Irma!" Sam said, pointing at Irma. Irma is one of Sam's science buddies. They were best friends ever since Middle School.

"We better get home. See ya later, Alex, dudettes." Mikey said, leaving with his brothers. I waved on after them. April said she had to go home as well.

"He called you by your name! Not dudette! Now we totally gotta see their house!" Tina said.

"They just moved here... Maybe some other time." I lied, and Irma came over.

"Hi, guys." Irma said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Hi, Irma." We all said together. "Jinx!" We said together again, and laughed. Irma laughed as well.

"I heard you had a boyfriend, Alex." Irma said, and I blushed.

"Irma! You know that's not true!" I said.

"Well it seems he likes you. And plus, Mango and Orange go together in a way." Irma said, smiling.

"Jeez. Will anyone get off my case?" I said, sitting down on a bench.

"You like him, don't you?" Sam asked, sitting down beside me.

"Maybe." I sighed.

"So you do!" Tina exclaimed.

"No! I'm just confused of my feelings at the moment..." I said, looking at my feet.

"Whatever. Oh, since it's Christmas Eve, were having a party tonight." Tina said.

"I can't come. At least for a few minutes. I have to go and help them unpack." I lied.

"Ok. Good luck!" Jess said, jumping on her scooter and going down the road.

"Bye." Irma said, walking down to her house.

"Meet me back at the house!" Tina said, skating down on her roller blades.

"Bye, Alex. See ya tonight!" Sam said, riding down the road on her bike.

~Later that night~

"Hey guys!" I said, coming through the subway turners.

"Hi, Alex!" April said, giving me a Santa hat. I put it on, and smiled.

"Hey, Alex!" Mikey said first, coming out of the dojo, in his natural turtle form.

"Hi, Mike." I said, making a peace sign with my hand.

"Hi, everyone." Leo said, sounding a bit tired.

"You good there, Leo?" I asked.

"Yeah." Leo sighed.

"Ha! I beat you again!" Raph said, coming out from behind Leo.

"Jeez." I muttered.

"Hello, Alexandra." Splinter said, coming out of the dojo.

"Hi, Splinter!" I said. Then after that, we spent about two hours. Eating, playing video games, and all that. But it was time for me to go.

"Guy's, I gotta go. Tina and the others must be wondering about me." I said, getting up.

"Ok. Bye, Alex." April said, and Leo, Raph, and Donnie waved. Mikey however, dragged me into the sewer, just outside.

"Yeah?" I asked, blushing.

"Here!" Mikey said, smiling. He gave me an orange present, and put his hands behind his back.

"Awh, thanks." I said, hugging him. I felt the feeling to kiss his cheek, which shocked me. I pulled away, and waved. He blushed, and waved. Now I know he blushes... But, why? Anyways, before I could say anything else, he jumped over the subway turners. I smiled, and ran down the sewer, getting out of the grate, and I went to Tina's house. I opened the door, seeing them already starting to open presents.

"Hey, Alex! Your just in-" Sam was cut off when she saw my Santa hat and present.

"Ooooo." They all said together. I blushed darkly, and sat in front of the tree.

"Let's just open presents, guys." I said. Now, what would Mikey like? Hmmm... I know! Before I open my present, he gets his own!

~After opening presents, which was mostly DVDs, games, and clothes~

"I'll be back guys. Just forgot to drop off a present." I said, going out the door. I bought the present, and wrapped it into a large box. I brung it to the sewer, and went towards the subway turners. I left the present there after tacking the name on it, and ran off.

~Midnight~

I opened my present. Closing my eyes, I picked it up. I opened them, and saw a sort of Cell phone, and something under it. It was a shell shape kind of phone. I picked up a note.

'Hey, Alex! I just wanted you to have the T-phone. Since Shredder's after you and all. Anyways, I also hope you enjoy your other present! Mikey'.

I giggled at his sorta-sloppy handwriting. And the note itself. I picked the other present, and blushed. It was a bracelet, nothing special on it, except for an orange 'A' and a turtle charm. I smiled, and put it on.

~The Lair, Mikey's POV~

I went outside the Lair investigate the sound since I was the only one awake at the time. I had my nunchucks out, waiting for someone or something to attack. When nothing happened, i saw a large present, and picked it up. It seemed a bit heavy, but I managed to get it inside. I opened it, and saw a shiny skateboard.

"Booyakasha! I've always wanted a Skateboard!" I said happily. I picked it up, admiring it. There was a note taped under it.

'Thanks, Mikey. I hope you enjoy your present as much as I did. Anyways, if you want if you can't skate teach you a few tricks. See ya later, Alex.' I felt my cheeks heat up, like they always did when I was around her. Putting the skateboard beside my bed, i went to bed myself, thinking of tomorrow, which is rare.

~Same time, 1st POV~

I fell asleep, as I felt a calming sensation wash over me. I smiled in my sleep, wondering if he did actually like me. Best present ever.


	13. New Years Eve, and some Foots and Irma

**Don't own TMNT or any refrences, just my ocs!~**

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Tina asked me, as we sat down on the couch, watching the New Year's Eve Ball drop. Well, it was only 8:00 PM, so I had to go see the boys soon.

"You never noticed?" I asked.

"No. Let me guess, your _boyfriend_ got it for you?" Tina asked, and I blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's a friend!" I exclaimed, my face flushed.

"Your face is so red! You know girl, I'm going to get you and Mikey together!" Tina said.

"No, no! That's not necessary!" I said, my face still flushed.

"Yes, it is!" Tina said, her eyes sparkling.

"I gotta go. I'll be back before Midnight." I said, grabbing my coat.

"You better! Because I'll have a whole list of how to get you two together!" Tina called after me. My face flushed down again, and I went to the nearest manhole. I went down, pulling the cap down behind me. I walked towards the Lair, thinking and blushing.

"H-Hey guys!" I stuttered, hiding my face in my hands.

"Hey, Alex. What's wrong?" April asked me.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered again, my face turning back to normal. Once it did, I went through the subway turners, and took my coat off. I put it on a coat hanger next to April's, and sat down on the couch. Before anything else could happen, Leo came out of his room behind me.

"Hi, Alex." Leo said.

"Hi, Leo." I said, looking back. I stood up, looking around for something. I saw the box, and picked it up. "Oops. Dropped my mom's box." I said, opening it. It was a gold band with a row of diamonds on it. I smiled, but before I could sit back down, I heard a whoosh.

"Alex! Duck!" April said, ducking.

"Why?" I said, turning around. A water balloon met my face, and the impact made me fly into the wall. I rubbed my eyes, water dripping down from my face, and my hair was now dirty-blond and matted down. "Ahhh! It's in my eyes!" I complained.

"Sorry, Alex!" Mikey said. He came over and helped me up. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, blinking my eyes, the water finally coming out. "I'm so lucky i'm not wearing a white shirt." I muttered.

"I ment to hit Leo!" Mikey said.

"It's ok, Mikey! I got hit with a water gun, a water balloon, and a bucket with water once." I said, remembering my 5th birthday when ALL of my cousins came over. Almost all boys... I shivered, as the water dripped down me.

"Come with me. I'll go get a towel." April said, leading me into a bathroom. She gave me a towel, and I wrapped it around my body, squeezing the water out of my hair. It was still dirty blond, but a bit more better.

"I needed a shower anyway." I joked, and she giggled.

"Awh! He gave you a bracelet?" April asked as she noticed my bracelet.

"Duh." I blushed.

"You two belong with each other, ya know." April said, helping my dry off.

"No, no. Were just friends." I said, blushing darkly.

"Oh really?" April asked.

"Yes." I replied. She was about to say something when I heard a shriek.

"!" We both said. I ran out first, that shriek sounding familiar.

"I think I know that scream anywhere!" I said.

"Isn't that Irma?" April asked. Irma was also April's best friend, but Irma had to leave, but she came back before Christmas break. She had to go to Brazil. Anyways, I saw Irma going by, and then a few Foot soldiers went by as well. They didn't seem to see us.

"Wow." I said, unwrapping the towel from me. I gave it back to April, and ran out the Subway turners.

"Alex! Come back!" Mikey called after me, but I ignored him as I grabbed a long pipe, and followed them.

"HA!" I said, jumping on one of them. I whacked him, and got an idea.

~Five minutes later~

I put on the mask, and then I looked like a Foot Solider. The man was left only in his boxers, and I hid him in a sewer pipe, and whacked him again so he can stay down longer. I quickly caught up with the others, who had Irma cornered. I whacked them all, and fell down, pretending to be one of them, letting go of the pipe, which went into the sewer's river. Irma fell down, on her knees. Luckily she couldn't see the fact that my eyes were still open. She sobbed, huffing and panting. I heard footsteps, and quickly knew it was the boys coming to save us. Took you long enough. I closed my eyes, and pretended I was knocked out as well.

"Hello, Irma." I heard April said.

"Huh? April?" Irma asked.

"So that's Irma?" I heard Leo ask.

"Ahhh! Four mutant turtles!?" Irma asked.

"Irma, don't faint. It's ok." April said. Irma took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Hey, wait a second, where's Alex?" Mikey asked. He sounded concerned, and I felt bad pretending to be a Foot soldier.

"I dunno. Sorry." Irma said.

"What if she got kidnapped again by the Foot?" Mikey asked, and now I was about to get up when they grabbed Irma, and ran down the sewer. I got up quickly, and the Foot Soldiers got up, moaning and groaning. I got up also, and snuck off. I quickly got back to the Lair, and Splinter noticed me quickly. He raised his cane, and almost hit me.

"Splinter! It's me!" I said, taking the mask off.

"Alexandra?" Splinter asked. I nodded, and took off the outfit, and it pooled to the floor, revealing myself, in my clothes. I stretched, and kicked the outfit under the couch. Splinter put his fingers to his lips, and I nodded happily. I lied down on the couch, and grabbed a blanket. Pretending to be asleep, I heard them come back in.

"Master Splinter, we think Alex is gone." Leo said.

"Wait a second!" Raph said, noticing my 'sleeping' form.

"She's ok!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Well, that's good." Donnie sighed. I 'woke' up, and got up.

"Hey, guys!" I said. Mikey hugged me, and my face flushed.

"Mikey, I'm fine." I said, hugging him back. I noticed the time. 11:50 PM. "Oh crap! I better get home." I said, getting up.

"Irma. I'd like to talk to you." Splinter said, after Leo stepped away from him. Irma looked a bit nervous and scared, but somehow managed to keep her ground. I got up, and waved.

"Bye, guys!" I yelled after I left. I got back at 11:59. I sat down beside a half-asleep Tina.

"Hey, Alex." Tina said. The ball was about to drop.

"Five... four..." The crowd chanted.

"Three... two..." Me and Tina chanted along.

"One... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We yelled together, and laughed. Fireworks flew across the sky, and it showed people kissing that special someone. We high-fived, and went to bed.

~Meanwhile, 3rd POV~

Mikey sighed, watching the ball go down. He wished Alex stayed longer so he could confess his feelings. He imagined it, but yet she had to go so Destiny wouldn't get worried. He watched all the couples kiss, and felt a strong feeling of jealousy course through his veins. He will tell Alex how he feeled, no matter what!


	14. The rise of The Moon Girl

**Don't own TMNT or any refrences, just my ocs!~**

Ah. Only 2 days left of vacation, then back to the hell hole of a school. Me and April were walking down the street, talking and carrying some bags for tonight's sleepover. We were laughing at a thing that happened in the past. Before I could reply, a thundering of footsteps came down the sidewalk. We stopped, although April was the one who looked more terrified. Over a million mice and/or rats appeared out of nowhere, and looked at us with red beady eyes. They looked, and then with a squeal from one, they started to come after us.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" We both screamed. She dropped her bag and started to run, but I picked it up and followed her.

"Why are mice following us!?" I asked, catching up to her.

"The Rat King. He must be back." April said.

"The Rat King?" I asked, confused. April ignored me as she jumped onto a wooden house. I looked back at the huge crowd of mice, and joined her.

"The Rat King is a Doctor who turned his co-worker into a monkey. I guess his physic powers are still in tact." April commented, as the mice crowded around the house. they started nomming on the poor old house, and luckly no one was in the house. It started to shake and moan as the mice literary chewed through the wood. Me and April clung to each other as the support started to fall. "We gotta call the guys, and fast!" April said to me. I grabbed the T-phone from my pocket, almost dropping my Ipod. I selected Leo's number quickly.

"Hello?" Leo said.

"Leo! Help! These mice are literary chewing through a wooden house me and April are on!" I shouted through the phone.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Leo muttered.

"Hurry!" April shouted. I dropped the phone on the roof, dropping the call. I reached for it, and put it back in my pocket, my face paling as I felt the roof fall. Me and April fell down into the house. I covered her, so I would get hurt more than her. Like I said, I got hit in the head plenty of times. April fell down first, but she wasn't that hurt. I got off of her quickly, pushing her under a metal countertop. Before I could join her, the wood fell down onto my head, and I felt a warmth go down it. Blood. I almost got there, as April held out her hand, but it was too late as another wood block fell down on me, covering me from head to toe in sawdust, and wood. My world plunged into darkness, but before that, I heard a shout of Booyakasha, April screaming for me, and the squeaking of mice. I felt like I was being carried, but it wasn't by one of the turtles...

~Abandoned warehouse, still 1st POV~

I felt myself on something cold and hard. I woke up slowly, my vision still blurry. I blinked a couple of times, and my vision became clear. A man stood over me, but he was not normal looking. His whole face looked like it melted off, a lot of his teeth went missing, and he had a white bandage around his eyes. He was smirking.

"Ah, my test subject is finally awake." He said.

"Test subject!?" I yelled, trying to wiggle out of the space, but I saw my hands and ankles tied to the table. He grabbed a syringe full of mutagen, and I widened my eyes.

"Mutagen!? What's that for!?" I yelled, struggling harder.

"To make you a mutant of course. And wipe your memory so you can be a servant to my master, The Shredder." He said.

"Why would The Shredder need you!?" I asked.

"Well, its a story, Alexandra." He said.

~Flashback, 3rd POV~

"Ugh..." Dr. Falco, AKA The Rat King muttered. His mice were able to save him from the horrid turtles. He woke up in front of a tall building, and saw a huge dog come out of it, and look at him in disgust.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?" Dogpound asked.

"I am the Rat King!" The Rat King said, getting up, his mice behind him like a mini army.

"I see. If you'd like a little favor, follow me." Dogpound said, smirking, forming a small plan in his mind. Rat King told his fellow mice to stay behind, but guard the place also. He followed Dogpound into a huge room with a walkway, a huge lake under it, and a chair at the end, a man sitting in it.

"Who the hell is this man? He looks like he came from hell and back." Shredder commented.

"I am the Rat King, sir. And your huge dog here said you needed someone?"

"Yes. I give you a hint. Two words. Damn turtles." Shredder said, and the Rat King smirked.

"I hate those turtles as well. They get in the way of my experiments." He said.

"And what kind of experiments are those?" Shredder asked, suddenly interested.

"Mutant." The King said.

"Good. Can you find this girl? She's getting on my nerves. Maybe a little... _turtle changing__ and wipe_ will help." Shredder said, and the King nodded, smirking.

"I shall. But, I don't do this for free." Shredder nodded.

"I shall give you most of the mutagen supply to do whatever with it." Shredder said, and The King nodded. Soon, he would be the best of the best scientists ever to live!

~Back, 1st POV~

"You don't understand! Shredder might be double-crossing you!" I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"So sad, little girl. I might consider the wipe, but if I do, you will need to do whatever I say, or else your memory goes, and your little friends." The Rat King said.

"Why shall I do so!? You'll still mutate me!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but it will be slow and painless. Besides, it won't come for two months." The King smirked. "And if you fill your duties, I'll give you the antidote, and you won't be a mutant. And I'll leave you and your friends alone forever, and plus, I'll make sure they let your father out." The King promised. I still was unsure, I mean, I would be an enemy of my own friends! I can't do that! But, that idiotic king will maybe tell Shredder since I'm gone that the boys, especially Mikey, will be weak. Wait, why did I say Mikey? Oh god, not now!

"F-Fine." I muttered, very unsure. Before I could say another word, he injected the mutagen, and I screamed in pain. It felt like my whole body was melting, and my heart was going to stop any second. Once the last drop was gone, he unlatched me from the table. I cried, the venom going around in me. It went away in a few minutes, but it still felt like I was going to die. He was gone, and returned with a hoodie-poncho thing. It was black, and didn't seem to smell right. He put it on me, and pulled the hood up. I was seriously creeped out on how he did that. He led me to the door.

"You shall get 5 diamonds." He said. Why did that sound familiar? I thought back about the Baxter dude, and widened my eyes. He wanted me to collect things for Baxter's machine! But before I felt another thought, I felt more stronger, faster... It felt great, but weird. I felt in a pocket two metal fans. Tenssans. I flipped them open, and admired them. One was black with a white dot, and the other was white with a black dot. YinYang, right? I flipped them closed, and he seemed to glare at me to go, even though he seemed blind. I went out, feeling like a total bitch and jerk. I ran towards a bank, and it showed a row of diamonds. I walked in, feeling alone and scared. But, I gave myself a prep talk, and grabbed the five diamonds. A alarm blared, and I panicked. I ran out with the five diamonds.

"Do you hear that?" I heard Leo ask. Shit just got real.

"Yeah! Sounds like a robbery!" Donnie replied.

"But what about Alex, guys!?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, she's gone. But I'm sure she'll turn up soon." Raph said. The clouds covered the moon, and felt a person telling me to attack the turtles. I was shocked, but i felt my body being controlled. I grabbed my fans, flicked them open, luckily my face was covered by the hood. I attacked Leo first, who gave a small shriek in surprise.

"Leo! What's wrong!?" Raph asked.

"Something or someone is attacking me!" Leo exclaimed. Having no control, I attack him again. Kicking him down to the ground, I flashed towards Raph, and slashed his patron. He fell down to his knees.

"I can't move! My plastron is paralyzed!" He exclaimed. I heard whooshing, and knew it was Donnie swinging his bo staff. I simply kicked him down onto his knees, and kicked his shell. Last was Mikey. I tried to fight. I didn't want to fight him, ever! Not even his brothers! I tried to fight it, but it was too powerful.

"Sorry, Mikey..." I muttered, and slashed my tessens across his shell, kicking him down, and then kicking him once. I almost cried, but the power left, and I felt so evil... I ran off with the diamonds, almost dropping them. The moon went uncovered, and I disappeared into the night. I soon arrived back at the hideout, and gave him the jewels. He smirked at me, and I took my hoodie-poncho off.

"Did you make me attack my friends!?" I yelled.

"Well, I'm not only in control of mice, ya know." He said. I folded up the hoodie-poncho, and slung it over my shoulder.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." I said.

"You have more trips than you realize. Come back at Saturday." He said. I looked down, and I ran out into the night, putting the hoodie-poncho into my bag. I ran into the rooftops, looking for the roof. I saw them, getting up.

"Who the hell was that!?" Raph yell-asked.

"I'm not sure!" Leo replied.

"G-Guys..." I said, pretending to be hurt. I realized I had a bandage wrapped around my head. So that's why I didn't feel anymore blood.

"Alex!" The four boys yelled, Mikey's the loudest. He hugged me, and I hugged back. Little did they know was that I was their new villain... The Moon Girl.


	15. Profiles, along with a sneak preview!

**Hey, guys! You must be wondering what the girl's look like. Well, here is the profiles! Oh, and a side note, guess what I found out!? There is a REAL Alexandra Jae! I never knew that! She has a song called I love you, I hate you. You can listen to it on Youtube! She's such an awesome singer!**

**Alexandra (Alex) Jae.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Age: 15.**

**Looks: She has blond hair down to her shoulders, blue eyes, fingerless gloves, an orange t-shirt with a peace sign on it, blue jeans, white socks, and blue sneakers. 5'4.**

**Background: Italian, French, German, Irish.**

**Personality: She is childish and a total tomboy, but once you get to know her she is very sweet and caring, and has a dark side.**

**Bio: She was born in Japan, and raised in Japan. Her parents were both American, and moved to Tokyo, Japan. She knows both Japanese and English. She loves skateboarding, and hates spiders. She is the youngest out of her three friends, born 5 minutes after them. She thinks its her fault that she 'killed' her mother after her mother died of blood loss. She meets the turtles first. She can't swim, but is learning.**

**Title song: Release Me by Agnes**

**Voice: Laruen Tom**

**Summer (Sam) Jackson.**

**Age: 15**

**Looks: Brownish black hair down to her waist, amber eyes, glasses, a lilac mini dress with black shorts underneath, white socks, and black maryjanes. 5'0**

**Background: German, Italian, Hungarian, Austrian.**

**Personality: She is shy and quiet, and is a total Science geek, and total girly girl.**

**Bio: She was born in Austria, and raised in America. She knows German and English. She loves Science, of course, and making things out of scratch and fixing things, although she is a girly girl. She hates bees, as she is severely allergic, and if stung, she'll end up in the hospital.**

**Title song: Taken by a stranger by Lena Meyer.  
**

**Voice: Tara Strong.**

**Jessica (Jess) Lexington.**

**Age: 15**

**Looks: Dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, a red tank top with a jean jacket over it, black khaki pants, white socks, and red sneakers. 5'7**

**Background: German, Italian, Spanish, Japanese.**

**Personality: She is a total Tomboy, and she is the strongest of the group.**

**Bio: She was born in Spain, and raised in Canada. She speaks Spanish and English. She recently moved to America, and she claim's that she wouldn't hang out with the 'Stereotypical Bastards' till she realized that three girls were from different countries, and were like her. Now she feels fine about being in America, although she misses her 'Boxing Buddies' in Canada. She is seriously over protective and she will kill anybody who tries to hurt her friends.**

**Title song: Stronger (What doesn't kill you) By Kelly Clarkson.**

**Voice: E.G Daily**

**Name: Destiny Pivit (Pev-it)**

**Age: 15**

**Looks: Jet black hair, blue eyes, a blue off-the-shoulder shirt with a star on it, a denim skirt, white socks, and blue sneakers. 5'6.**

**Background: German, Italian, Chinese, and Russian.**

**Personality: Both Tomboy and Girly girl. She is the 'leader' of the group.**

**Bio: She was born in Russia, and raised in Russia. She speaks Russian and English. She wasn't too excited to move to America either. She was bullied for where she came from, some people called her 'Vodka girl' and 'Big Nose Jerk' (Even though she doesn't have one). When she met her friends, she managed to speak up for herself, and she wasn't bullied anymore (Mostly due to people being scared of Jess).**

**Title song: Fearless by Olivia Holt.**

**Voice: Christina Aguilera.**

**There. I didn't really think of Voice's at first, but I thought 'why not?' Anyways, i'll give you a little preview of the next chapter-**

**"What the hell is Mackenzie doing here in Hawaii!?" I yelled, terrified.**

**"Hello, Alex." She said, coming towards me. Alex? What happened to Aloser?**

**"Hey, Allie." Hannah said. That is my other unused nickname... Something bad is going to happen, I know it. I was sitting by the river as the others swam. I can't swim that well, so you can think what would happen.**

**"Follow us. We found a palm tree, it's more bigger than any palm tree i've ever seen!" Kaylin said. I got up, playing along for now. I followed them, towards a huge cliff. No palm tree in site.**

**"The fuck?" I asked.**

**"Look, Aloser. Mikey is mine, and if you can't understand that, looks like i'll just have to get rid of you!" Mackenzie said, snapping back to the one we 'all know and DON'T love'. I backed up, in the fucking direction of the cliff. Nice going, Alex.**

**"Bye, bye!~" Hannah said, and they all pushed me off. I felt the world go in slow motion as I fell.**

**"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" I yelled, crying.**

**"Too bad, Aloser!" Mackenzie yelled back, and turned on her heel as they all laughed. I splashed into the water, the coldness engulfing me. I shivered, trying to hold my breath as long as I could. But once I let the breath go, I breathed in the water...**

**That's all I have!~ Tee-hee!~ *Shot for NigaHiga refrence***


	16. Karai and Space Heros

**Don't own TMNT or any refrences, just my ocs!**

**"**Wow! Tina, how did you get a hold of these tickets!?" I asked. In her hand were 9 tickets, and they were a trip to Hawaii!

"I won a contest on the radio. Of course me, you three, my mom, and four other people will be going." Tina said, smiling.

"How about we invite those Japanese brothers!" Sam exclaimed.

"E-Eh?" Us three said.

"Well, since Alex knows them _sooo_ well. Why not?" Sam asked.

"That's not a bad idea! Can they, Alex?" Tina asked.

"Why you so excited about it?" I asked, sweatdropping.

"Leo likes Space Heros! I got a whole collection, we can watch them all night long!" Tina blushed when she realized what she said, and we all -except Tina- laughed. I grabbed my IPod, and turned on 'Forever Asleep' by Omnivore. It's one of those good dupsteps that won't get out of your head, ya know? Turning it down a bit so I could hear my friends speak, but loud enough so their voices were a bit low. January was going by fast, and before we knew it, it was February 7th. Just 7 days till Valentines day! Wait, not like i'm excited or anything... Did you buy that? I coughed, and then I felt a presence of someone watching us above. Not a good thing to hang around the abandoned streets, especially at night, huh?

"Hey, did you hear something?" Jess asked. I put away my MP3 quickly as I heard footsteps jump from the roofs. The Foot! But wait, who was that girl leading them. She looked like a monkey, no offence. She had black hair with yellow highlights under, and had a black cloth on her mouth, and an iron outfit.

"The fuck are these black pajama dudes?" Tina asked.

"I dunno, but- Look out, Alex!" Sam yelled. I barely dodged a shrunken. A piece of my hair fell into my palm, and I felt pissed off.

"Hey! That's my hair you just cut, you bastard!" I yelled. I was about to grab my fans, but I remembered that they dunno that I'm The Moon Girl, and they would be confused.

"Wait a second, didn't you face these guys at the Halloween bash!?" Tina asked me.

"Yeah! They are called the Foot." I replied. They snickered.

"The Foot." Jess muttered between snickers.

"Look at that. Mikey's girlfriend is here." The girl commented.

"Whos?" They said at once. My friends snickered, but stopped as the Foot pulled out weapons.

"Ninjitsu weapons?" Tina asked. We back up and our backs collided. If I could only slip away for a second... I lightly came off of their backs, and slid under the Foot.

"Good idea, Alex!" Sam said. Crap! I grabbed my bag, pulling out my midnight black cape, and pulled it on. I flipped over the Foot ninja's, my 'animal' side kicking in. I grabbed my fans, and flicked them open, and I landed on the ground.

"Come at me, bro!" I yelled, disguising my voice.

"Aren't you that Moon Girl the turtles have been talking about?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. So?" I asked, holding my fans in a defense position. Tina, Jess, and Sam finally noticed me and watched. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I let my eyes go up and saw four distinct shadows on the roof, watching us.

"Aren't you supposed to be stealing diamonds for that stupid scientist?" She asked.

"Actually, you don't know the half of it." I said, ready to strike.

"My name is Karai." She said. Karai... Sounds familiar.

"Not nice to meet you, Shredder's daughter." I said, and then, I pounced on her, slashing my fans across her exposed skin. She gasped in shock as the blood started to come out of her palms. I smirked, and blocked an attack from a Foot. The boy's gasped, shocked of my inner-ego's choice. Karai made some hand signals, and the Foot nodded and ran off. Karai grabbed a small... dagger, or something like that. I'll ask Master Splinter later. She tried to stab me with it but I blocked it with my fan. Then out of no where she fucking head-butted me and I fell down, my hood almost falling down if I didn't hold it. She pounced on me this time, holding the dagger above me.

"Not so tough now, huh?" She said, and was about to plunge the dagger into me. I saw Tina, Jess, and Sam looking mortified. They didn't know it was me, but they didn't want their savior to die before a thank you was emitted! Jess was running towards us, but two Foot solders appeared out of nowhere, and blocked her path. The moon began to come out. Crap! The light would probably show my face! I kicked her off of me, and got up. I looked up again, and then ran off.

"Follow her!" I heard Leo yell. Shit. I grabbed the fire escape rail, and climbed up to the rooftops. I started to jump from roof to roof, the boys not far behind from me. The moon piled high, the light starting to shine. I jumped down into an alleyway, tugged off the poncho-cloak, and then pushed it into my bag, along with my now-closed fans. I zipped it up, and ran out. The boy's shared confused looks as I could tell, and then I smiled to myself. Even though I am their new enemy, I couldn't help but to smile to myself. I caught up with the girls, and they hugged me.

"Alex! We were worried about you! You didn't see it, I don't think, but we saw this hooded-girl! She had this long black poncho-cloak, it was awesome!" Tina said. We group hugged, me feeling guilty though. I could never tell them. They wouldn't understand. But yet I had this feeling to tell them. I kept that part under control, of course. We all parted ways, waving until we were all out of sight. Me and Tina walked silently towards her apartment. It was very unusual. We would always talk and giggle and laugh on the way home. Then I felt the boy's presence again. I looked up, and smiled at them, and waved. "Who you waving at?" Tina asked.

"J-Just the moon! I love the moon!" I lied.

"You are one crazy bitch." Tina snickered.

"Hey! Your the crazy one here! You like Space Heros, and you look up to that Ryan dude like he is god!" I said, laughing. I heard Leo gasp, but I ignored it.

"His name is Captain Ryan! Protector of the galaxies!" Tina declared.

"More like a rip off of Star Wars and Star Trek." I said. Tina looked at me with that evil glint in her eye.

"Oh no you didn't!" Tina said, and started to chase me. We both laughed.

"To the Stars, beotch!" I yelled back at her, and ran into her apartment. Ginger looked at me oddly.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Tina being all 'Captain Ryan is my hero'." I said, laughing. Tina burst through the door a few seconds later, out of breath.

"Ok, Ok, you win!" Tina said, heading towards her room. I went to the guest room, got into my PJ's, and fell into a dreamful sleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

**I know I lied about the preview and how it was going to be in this chapter, but I promise it will be in the next chapter!**


	17. Hawaiian trip, nightmares, and cliffs

**Don't own TMNT, just my OCS!~ Anyways, been a while, huh? I've been focused on my other stories since they came off of hiatus. And my readers of "We were cloned?"... Yeah, it's on hiatus now. I promise some day it will be continued in the near future, though!**

"Mikey, it's ok! Its like jumping from roof to roof, only a bit more higher!" I said, trying to comfort him. Yeah, we were on the plane to Hawaii now. Rat King made a deal with the Shredder and the Kraang, so you can imagine why I'm so calm now. All the boys were kinda scared, but Mikey was the most. Splinter decided to stay home, loving the peace and quiet.

"But I saw enough movies to know this will crash!" Mikey said, clinging to me in the seat.

"Five minutes to departure." The announcer said, and he clung to me harder.

"Mikey, that's only in the movies. And in other cases... Anyways, I'm sure we'll be fine!" I said, patting his shoulder. Tina was sitting with Leo, Jess was sitting next to Raph, and Sam was sitting next to Donnie. So I WON'T be the only one who will be going to have embarrassing moments!~ So anyways, we buckled up (I had to calm down Mikey enough so he could put it on), and the plane went to the runway. It started to go down the runway, and it lifted up. Mikey started to calm down, letting go of me. I sighed, and looked at the window. I told him I would have the window seat so he wouldn't freak more. The clouds went by, and before I knew it, night had fallen. We were about half way there at the time. I was playing on my DS, being bored. Then I felt a head on my shoulder, and I jumped in surprise. Turns out Mikey fell asleep. I blushed. He... kinda looked cute when he was asleep. Ugh! Alex, no, bad! ... Right? Anyways, I noticed that everyone else was asleep, and then I felt something ringing in my head. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

~Dream sequence!~

I was standing on the rooftops, jumping away from the guys. I was running, I couldn't stop. Then, my eyes turned red, as I turned around. My eyes were flushed out red. I couldn't do anything as the evil took over me completely. My skin changed to a light green, and I felt something growing on my back. My clothes ripped apart, only leaving the cloak untouched. I growled lowly, and then I attacked them. The dream went black for a moment, and it revealed the guys, bathed in blood. Insanity by Miku Hatsune began to play in my mind as I smirked.

~End~

I woke with a start, with tears in my eyes. I managed to choke back a scream, as it turned into a tiny squeak and then a cough.

"You ok, Alex?" Mikey asked. I noticed that the sun shined through the window. Hawaii was just under us. I placed a hand over my heart, trying to get it to slow down.

"Yeah. Just a silly nightmare..." I said, trailing off. My heart slowed, as we started to land. We buckled back up as the plane slowly went down into the airport. After it landed, everyone started to grab their stuff. I slowly grabbed mine, my mind on the nightmare.

"You seem out of it, Alex." Sam said out of nowhere, making me jump and almost fall down with my stuff... Ouch.

"I'm not! Just, very excited for this trip!" I lied, swinging my arm over myself, smiling nervously.

"Right..." Jess replied.

"Alex, you had a nightmare, didn't you?" Tina asked.

"Noo! Like I said, I'm excited!" I said, dragging my luggage, and getting off the plane.

~Later, at the hotel~

"Ah, it's so nice..." I said. A lady put a flower necklace over my head. Pink and orange Hibiscus! "Thank you!" I said, and the woman nodded, smiling. Another was handing out white hibiscus. I got one and put it behind my left ear.

"Maybe we should find a place to be alone together, like in the movies!" Mikey said.

"Mikey, not all movies are shot at real locations." Raph said.

"Maybe we can find a place. I'll tell my mom!" Tina said, running over to Ginger. "Ok, let's go!" Tina said a minute later. We all jumped, well, except Jess and Raph, who sighed and facepalmed. Mikey took my hand, which I blushed at, and we ran together. The others followed, and soon we were in the forest. We took turns, twists, and went down paths. Tina and Leo drew a map on some paper so we could remember where we were and crap. So then we heard a waterfall.

"Over here!" Sam yelled.

"We found a cascade!" Donnie added. We all looked, and saw a beautiful waterfall. It went into a pool.

"Luckily we got bathing suits... But boys, I swear to god if you try to do anything-" Jess was cut off.

"They won't, Jess." Tina sweatdropped.

"Just making sure." Jess said. As they hid in the trees to get dressed, the boys went on another side to get into bathing suits as well.

"Hey, why didn't you get into your bathing suit?" Mikey asked. I jumped, and looked back, and immediately blushed. It was odd seeing him without a plastron. His chest was showing, only his bathing suit was covering anything. Hey! Don't you dare think perverted thoughts!

"I-I forgot it..." I lied. Actually, I can't swim. AT ALL. You see, since I lived in Japan for most of my life, there was no point in learning how to swim since there weren't many beaches.

"Come on guys, lets swim!" Leo said, already in the water with the others. The girls came out of the bushes a second later. Sam had a one-piece with a huge flower in the middle, Tina had a one-piece as well, but a hole to show her belly button, and Jess had a two-piece with flames all over it.

"That's too bad... Want me to sit here with you?" Mikey asked.

"No, go have fun, 'kay?" I replied, smiling.

"Ok, if your sure." Mikey replied.

"I'm sure! Go on, have some fun!" I said, waving my hands in a 'go' fashion. He still looked unsure, but went into the water anyways. As they had fun, I curled up into a ball. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hm?" I looked up to see the most horrific scene. Mackenzie. What the hell was she doing in Hawaii!?

"Hi, Alex!~" Alex, what happened to Aloser?

"Alex, we saw the most biggest palm tree!" Kaylin said. I decided to play along. I followed them, looking back again, and then disappearing into the forest. We arrived minutes later at a cliff. No palm trees in sight.

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for it!" Hannah said, laughing.

"If I can't have Mikey, then no one can, Aloser!" Mackenzie yelled. What did she mean by that!? I backed up towards the cliff. Nice fucking going, Alex. Mackenzie, Kaylin, and Hannah pushed me off, and then I started to fall.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" I yelled, tears streaming. They just ignored me, laughing. The cold water hit my head, and I was under. I tried to hold my breath, but then I lost it as I breathed the water in...


	18. Hawaiian Fight

**Don't own TMNT, just my OCS!~**

_I tried to hold my breath, but then I lost it as I breathed the water in..._

At first it was plain darkness, I couldn't breath or anything. Then I felt like I was being dragged to shore. CPR was going on, as what I could tell. I coughed up the water, getting up quickly. The person pounded my back, rubbing it as well. I opened my eyes and saw a man who looked awfully familiar. He has blond hair that was in a tousled way, sky blue eyes, and a white wife beater with black shorts.

"Who..." I muttered.

"Sis! I never seen you in so many years!" The man said, picking me up, literary.

"Wait... Danny?" I said. My big brother! I've never seen him since kindergarten. "Your alive!?" I asked.

"Yeah! I've been here for a few years." Danny said.

"What are you doing in the forest?" I asked.

"I live here! Duh!" Danny replied, kissing my cheek. I laughed. "So, how did you fall of that cliff anyways?"

"Well... That shall be told later. Anyways, I gotta get back to my friends.

"Friends?" Danny asked. I nodded.

"Three girls, four boys." I replied.

"Those boys haven't-" I cut him off.

"Danny!" I yelled, laughing. "Why would they do that?" I asked.

"Well, I gotta get home anyways." Danny said. He helped me get towards the waterfall, and before I knew it he was gone.

**(People, don't worry. He'll appear again soon D)**

"Alex!?" Mikey asked. I turned, and saw him. I blushed, seeing him worried and still in his suit.

"Hey, Mikey!" I replied. He smiled, and hugged me.

"We were so worried! We couldn't find you, and everyone was so hectic! Especially-" He cut off at that part. I smiled.

"Well, at least i'm ok!" I replied, hugging him back. Then, that odd feeling to kiss him came back. I blushed darkly, my stomach twisting. I pulled away, as the others still looked. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds, and somehow we became inches apart from kissing. INCHES. Till they came from the bushes. I jumped and got out of his arms quickly. Damn.

"Alex! Your ok!" Tina yelled, and the girls threw their arms around me. Group hug! We all laughed, even Jess. We went back to the hotel, talking. Somehow, I felt like something would happen... And jesus I couldn't be more right!

"Hm? What was that sound?" Sam asked. We all looked around, and then saw 20 Foot surround us.

"The foot!" I shouted. WTF, what happened to our deal!? Luckily the forest was thick, so only a bit of sunshine came... I snuck away from the group, and pulled out a device out of my pocket. I clicked the button, and my cloak popped out, and I went under it and pulled it on. I smoothed it, and then I came out, running towards them, flipping my Tessens open, feeling my other side kicking in.

"The Moon Girl..." The boys muttered.

"What? Hey, that's the girl who saved us!" Tina said, pointing at me. I narrowed my eyes at the Foot, stepping in front of them, disguising my voice again.

"Why must you bother these people?" I asked, and then Karai appeared from the crowd. She smirked.

"One girl VS 20 Foot... Pfft, don't make me laugh." She said, pulling out her katanas. I made a motion with my fans, and then she attacked me. Flip, kick, punch... I held her in a headlock, my Tessans flipping her katanas out of her hands and landing into a tree. But she pushed me, ending up making me fall on the ground. I held my hood again, so it wouldn't fall down. "Wow, that was easy." Karai said, and then she grabbed one katana, and was about to plunge me with it... AGAIN. I blocked it with my fans, and pushed her back. I got up quickly.

"Never mess with me, Karai..." I said, my voice dripping with venom.

"And what will happen if I-" She trailed off as she saw my eyes turn red. They never turned red. They seemed to glow out of my hood, making the once dark, hiding my face cloak turn into a still dark but two glowing red eyes cloak. I slashed her stomach with my Tessens, and she fell down to the ground, coughing up blood. I narrowed my eyes, and then, I threw down a smoke bomb. I ran off, and before they knew it I was gone. I pulled the cloak off, and put it back into the device. I thanked my lucky stars I was hidden. The foot went by, carrying Karai. I splashed some water on my face, letting it cool myself. I found a stream, don't ask. Anyways, I got back to the guys.

"Your ok!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah. I was going to go look for help, but sadly I kinda got lost..." I replied, sweatdropping.

**Ok, before I end this, I'll give you a hint at the next chapter-**

**It's the dance, and something that you've been waiting for will happen. Peace!~**


	19. There's a first for everything

**Don't own TMNT, just my ocs!**

Two days later of being lazy, sun tanning, swimming, and boating, we went home. I helped the boys get to the sewer safely, as they took off their watches. It was now nighttime, a handful of stars and a crescent moon was in the sky.

"That was really fun, Alex!" Mikey said, as he changed back into his turtle form.

"I must admit, it was kinda fun!" Leo agreed.

"Yeah. Me and Sam collected some plants and tiny sea life and bugs. Wanna-" I cut Donnie off immediately.

"I'm good!" I said, backing up a bit from him.

"I guess it was fun." Raph said, crossing his arms.

"Tsundere..." I muttered.

"What?" Raph asked.

"Nothin'!" I replied. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. Soon we were at the nearest manhole to their lair.

"Well, this is goodbye, for now!" Mikey said, following his brothers down the manhole.

"See you guys later!" I replied. 3 flashes ment that Leo, Raph, and Donnie went back to being turtles. I smiled one last time, and then left. But then I remembered something that made me stop in my tracks. I had only two weeks till my time was up... When I would turn into a horrifying mutant! I almost dropped my bag, but I gripped it at the last-minute. I opened the bag, running into an alley way. Then I threw on my cloak, and opened my fans. I ran off into the streets, the moon climbing high. Getting to the bank, I snuck over to the safe, opening it with my hairpin. Then I grabbed as much diamonds as I could, and stuffed them into my bag. But before I could get out, I accidentally smashed a pot, and the alarm system went off. "Shit!" I yelled, and ran out. Police crowded around the bank in five seconds flat, but by then I was already gone. I emptied the diamonds into a hatch in a wall. I counted about twelve diamonds. A small green light lit up above it, and I slowly closed the hatch. I quickly took off my cloak, and put away my fans.

~The next day, Feb. 14 (1)~

Tonight is the dance... So much has happened. Sam, who is the Vice President, was the chair person for this whole dance. A whole week has gone by. The gym has been turned from a sweat place to die, to a mushy girly dance. Me and Jess haven't bought dresses for one reason. We weren't going at all. But little did we know...

"Alex!~ Jess!~" Sam and Tina said at the same time creepily. It was just an hour away from the dance now.

"Uhm, what?" Jess asked. We both kinda got a bit creeped out about how they said that. And hey, I'm trying to do S.S homework here- oh the hell with it!

"We got you a little present!~" Sam said, smiling. They brought out bags, and I knew exactly what they were. The name 'Fancy Sisters' was on the bags. Let me guess. They got dresses and shoes for us. Pfft, I'm not putting them on for a million-

~5 minutes later~

I came out slowly of the bathroom. I wore a knee-high mango-colored dress with white hearts all over it, a green ribbon tied in the back, and orange flip-flops. Jess came out, blushing very darkly, with a red ankle dress with a V neck, and white heel boots.

"Tee-hee!~" The two giggled. Tina was wearing a baby blue under the knee dress with white lining that the bottom, and one-inch blue high-heels. Sam was wearing a knee-high violet dress with white stockings, black maryjanes, and her white gloves up to her elbows.

"I hate my life..." Jess muttered.

"Second that..." I muttered back. Partly a lie. We started to walk down to the school, me and Jess crossing our arms the whole way there. When we got there, already half of the school was there. They were dancing to 'Disco Pogo', a song that only Sam understands... Meh, anyways, it seemed like the others were there already, and I totally flushed red. They were wearing matching tuxes, only they had ties to match their colors. I looked down at my feet. Mikey DID look cute... Oh! What am I saying!? My face calmed down. Luckily the lights were kinda low so no one saw it.

"Hey guys!" Leo said.

"Hey!" We all replied back. We all looked at each other. "JINX!" We all yelled, and laughed. Luckily no Mackenzie yet. Everyone except me and Mikey went our separate ways. We both blushed, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess since were alone..." He sighed. "Do you wanna dance with me?" My heart almost stopped. He-he-he-he asked me to-to DANCE!? My heart beated rapidly, and I slightly nodded. He smiled, and I took his hand. A slow song came on, and it just made it more awkward! But... I must admit, he is a pretty good dancer... Till I heard the door open.

"Mackenzie has arrived!~" She yelled, although most people ignored her, I looked over. And I never seen so much pink in my whole life. Pink... EVERYTHING. Nope, not going to describe it again. I hate to say this word, I mean REALLY hate, but it looked... SLUTTY. That's all I'm saying. She looked over at me and Mikey, and narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill... I tried to ignore her, but every time I looked at her she seemed to be getting... closer. Hannah and Kaylin followed, also glaring daggers at us. Me and Mikey danced, and before we knew it the dance was over.

"Hey, Aloser!" Hannah called out. Jesus...

"That's it!" I said, letting go of Mikey. But it seemed like he tried to hold me there... Anyways, I marched over to Mackenzie, dodging a slap from her.

"Wha-" She trailed off.

"Mackenzie, I know you love Mikey and all that, but do you like him just because I do!?" I asked. I didn't notice at first, but my eyes were flashing red. It was faint enough to not be noticed, but bright enough to make me notice.

"No. He is actually pretty cute." She clutched my chin, and held up my head, almost crushing my chin if she held anymore tighter. "And he's mine..." She whispered lowly and... darkly. "And you just admitted to liking him... So i'll make sure he likes me even MORE." She said it so darkly... What the hell?! She nodded at Hannah, and she and Kaylin grabbed two cups from the punch bowl. Oh hell no! I got out of her grasp, and pushed her into the girls. They accidentally spilled it, and there was huge red spots on her dress now. I managed a giggle. Only the people near by saw it. I smirked, my eyes turning back to their normal blue. She gasped, and covered her dress with her arms. 'Sadly', it did not work.

"Ok, were going to announce the king and queen for the dance!" Sam said, getting onto the stage with a microphone. Everyone cheered. Everyone watched, enthusiastic to find out who were the couple. What I hated about the choosing was that no matter what, even if you have a boyfriend/girlfriend, you gotta kiss the king. And I mean no matter what. It's like a tradition. "The king tonight is... Mikey Hamato!" Sam announced, making everyone cheer. He was pretty famous for his high-athletic ability... He bounced up to the stage, and Irma, the secretary, gave him the crown. Then the queen was announced, and my heart almost dropped. "And the queen tonight is..." Sam opened the envelope, giving suspense to everyone. She smiled, and said...

"Alex Jae!" Mackenzie almost screamed. I could tell. But it was me who was going to scream... Me and Mikey... Me-me and Mikey... My face flushed to a dark red. I slowly walked up to the stage, and she place the crown on my head. Then, it started.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Tina started. Then everyone joined in. Mikey seemed to have his face flushed as well. I got close to him, and he whispered.

"Should we?" He asked.

"This is my first kiss.." I muttered. He widened his eyes.

"What?" He muttered back.

"Mikey..." I started, and then, I grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. My face flushed a deeper shade of red. My heart fluttered, and my thoughts were racing. I slowly closed my eyes, and he was shocked at first, but slowly closed his eyes as well. I heard the slapping of hands. Sam and Irma high-fived, and then I pulled away slowly, and said.

"I love you."

**(1) It was a half-day on Wednesday. **


	20. First date, Moon Girl, and Finding out

**Readers of 'An adventure that shall not be forgotten!' The story has now been put on a small and temporary hiatus! Ok, don't own anything, except my OCS! Oh, if this isn't much of a bother... I wanna ask... Oh god, I'm going to sound like a beggar, but maybe you can draw some fanart? For the fanfic? It would be cool, and hey, I might just put your drawing as the Book Cover thingy! **

3 days went by... 3 days... Only a week tomorrow till I turn into some kind of mutant. This is really bad! But before we get into more of that... Mikey and Me, well, it's been a bit awkward, but I think we might be dating now! Bad timing, huh? Sigh, if only it happened long before Rat King and this stupid diamond and Moon Girl crap. But little did I know about tonight... You see, it happened on Sunday, which is today. Heh. Anyways, for the very first time in a long time, I was alone with Mikey. We were buying Ice cream from 'Abby's Desserts', when suddenly, this happened-

"So, what flavor did you get?" Mikey asked me.

"Strawberry." I said, smiling.

"Chocolate." He said, smiling back. Then, I looked into the window, looking at my reflection, and saw something on my neck. It was green, and it looked odd. So I excused myself, going into the bathroom. I looked at it. Thankfully it was hidden by my head, but when I threw back my head at an angle, you can clearly see it. I thought it was maybe paint, or something, so I touched it. Scaly. I pulled my finger away. Odd, usually paint feels smooth and a bit chippy when dry. I shrugged, and tried to wash it off. It didn't come off. Then I panicked, big time. It was already happening! I put my head right, now it was hidden. What will be next? It this will I become? Something green and scaly? I shuddered, but came out, with a fake smile plastered on.

"Back!" I smiled, and he handed me my ice cream again. We left, ice cream almost done. I got to the cone part, eating the seemingly cardboard when it was actually waffle cone.

"You can eat it?" Mikey asked, and I nodded. Although the big splotch of green made me break down nervous inside, I was trying to be happy and excitable outside. He ate it as well, and finished the ice cream. As we walked down the sidewalk, I felt the ringing in my head come back. Loud, and really clear.

"I'll be back..." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"I gotta, uh... Oh, I remember! I dropped my cell phone! I'll go and get it!" I said.

"I'll get it for you, if you like." Mikey said.

"Nah, it's fine!" I replied, running off. But once he got out of eyesight, I ran into an alleyway. The ringing started to stop, but I knew what it meant. This was going to be bad! I clicked the button on the device, and out popped my cloak and tessens. I pulled my cloak on, and grabbed my fans. A robbery I have to commit, IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!? Oh god, this ain't going to be good! I jumped up to the roof on the fire escape, and saw Mikey, a bit worried. He looked in my direction, and was shocked. Luckily, I was in my Moon Girl form. And the cloak seemed to hide my face under a shadow. I frowned, but continued on. A slight but noticeable flash went off, and I got nervous. My heart dropped as I saw Mikey, in his turtle form, a bit nervous. It was day, and he was the only turtle around. I saw him grab his T-phone quickly, calling someone. Probably Leo. He hung up 5 seconds later, spazzing about seeing me, and I heard a response. Three flashes were seen, and then I knew it was going to be bad. I gripped my tessens, and then, having no control, my eyes turned red, making a nervous Mikey a scared Mikey. I had no control, and a tear slipped. I saw three shadows, and I felt even more scared and nervous as I started to attack Mikey. He dodged almost every time, but I managed to get a good cut on his arm. Soon Leo, Raph, and Donnie came, and they grabbed their weapons. It was like a stare contest. I disguised my voice, my eyes turning back to blue, but they couldn't see that.

"Turtles, leave me alone." I said.

"Why should we, Moon Girl? Trying to rob another bank?" Leo asked, getting into a pose with his Katanas. I gripped my tessens tighter, making my knuckles go white.

"Stalkers!" I shouted, and slashed his plastron, my eyes turning back into those glowing red eyes. Leo widened his eyes at how fast I was at that move, and he stumbled, holding his plastron, but managed to stay standing.

"That's it!" Raph yelled, and attacked me with his Sai's. That crazy look in his eyes. Reminds me of two certain Blue and Purple clads, and they weren't Leo or Donnie. But this one was full of serious anger, not playfulness. I blocked his attack with my tessens, pushing him back with them. I kicked his shell, taking his arm, and bending it at an awkward pose. He yelped in pain, and I let it go, making him fall down. I pushed his pressure point on his neck, and kicked him down onto his shell. Donnie came next, and he was a bit more harder. I dodged all of his Bo staff tricks, and then I did a cart-wheel, pulling his Bo Staff right out of his arms. My cloak, if I wasn't fast enough, might have pulled it down to reveal my regular clothes. I grabbed his Bo into my hand, and threw it on the other side of the roof. I flipped him over me by taking his arm, and then I punched his face. Two turtles down, two to go. Leo came in, and he was, out of my opinion, hardest to beat. He even left a mark on my tessens! I put my tessens at the sides of his katana's, and smashed my Tessens onto them, making them clash. I kept an iron grip on it, and then, I let go, and he stumbled a bit since he was pulling on them. He roundhouse kicked me, which made me fall, but I held my cloak, the sun being blocked by a cloud, thank the heavens.

"Now let's see who you really are!" Leo said, about to grab my hands to let the hood fall. I widened my eyes, but I kicked him and he fell down. I got up quickly, fixing my hood. Finally grasping what little control I have left, I jumped off, running and jumping towards the bank. Bank is always closed on Sundays. I grabbed as many diamonds, rushing out as the alarm sounded. Pouring the diamonds into the hatch, I closed it as the green light above it went on. I threw off my cloak, and pushed it into the device along with the Tessens. Putting them into my bag, I ran out of the alleyway. I looked around, and walked casually down the sidewalk. A few minutes later I bumped into Human!Mikey, and smiled, grabbing my cell phone, which was in my jean pocket the whole time.

"Found it!" I said.

"Nice..." He said, rubbing his arm.

"What happened?" I asked, sounding concerned. Damn! If only I got myself under control!

"The Moon Girl slashed my arm." He said. The blood stopped, but the cut seemed a bit deep. "The other's had to return home for injury's." He said.

"It seems really bad. You should have gone with them!" I said.

"It's ok. I wanted to see you. You make me feel better." He replied, and I blushed darkly. He kissed my cheek, he was cherry red as well. And I doubt it was from the heat. I smiled, and kissed him. I pulled away a few seconds later.

"You missed." I said, smiling again. The green splotch on my neck started to ich a bit, but I ignored it. He blushed a deeper shade than cherry, if that was possible. But that night... Changed everything between me and my friends...

~That night~

We were walking down the street, hands twined with each other. We were laughing, talking, being a normal... couple. Even saying it sounds odd! But then suddenly, I heard the pounding of footsteps. I shrugged it off as my imagination, but then, Foot Ninja's surrounded us.

"Crap!" I said. Mikey slowly let go of my hand, grabbing his watch, clicking a button on it. Back in his turtle form, he turned to me.

"Quick! Call my brothers!" He said. I nodded, grabbing my T-phone. I called Leo.

"Guys! The Foot are surrounding us! We need a bit of help!" I said, and only one second later, his brothers jumped off the roof. "You were spying on us!?" I asked, blushing deeply.

"No, just following you." Raph said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but saw a katana about to stab Raph.

"Look out!" I said. He managed to jump out of the way in time. Mikey pushed me to an empty slot, and I nodded, and ran out of the circle, and what I saw next made my heart drop very low into my stomach. Sam stood there, looking terrified. She pointed at the boys, yelling.

"Mutants! Mutants are-" I covered her mouth quickly, and she fainted in two seconds. I mentally facepalmed, because if I did physically I would drop her. Great, it would be soon that-

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" I heard Jess and Tina yell. I widened my eyes as two thumps were heard. Three fainted. Fucking. Perfect.


	21. Music, Freaking Out, and Green Scales

**Ok, this chapter, although how serious this is getting, will have a random moment. Don't own TMNT just my ocs... And before you complain about how The Waltz is great and all, I actually love it. Jess doesn't do classical music, that's all. And I do have a love/hate relationship for Harlem Shake, and Friday gets NO comment whats-so-ever. And I think Hetaoni is sad and whatnot, but I just had to. *derp* Also, I'm changing the title and a bit of the summary soon. So don't freak out when the title and summary is changed!**

Hilarious. Hilarious. You see, Tina was being carried by Leo, Jess was being carried by Raph, and Sam was being carried by Donnie. See my point? Anyways, after we defeated the Foot, they were carrying them back to the Lair. When we got there, they set them on the couch, and they were still knocked out.

"How are we going to wake them up? They'll just faint again when they see us." Raph asked.

"I know the perfect way." I said, grabbing a plastic case. Full of headphones. Hell's to the yeah. I slowly grabbed their phones from their pockets, only Jess flinched when I did since she is very overprotective of her phone. Then I stuck the headphones in. Friday by Rebecca Black for Tina, The Waltz for Jess, and Harlem Shake for Sam. I stuck the headphones in, giggling. The guys looked at me, confused. I clicked play on all of them, and almost 10 seconds later, they jumped up, freaking out.

"TAKE IT OUT! FUUU-." Tina stopped herself from saying it, but she took out the headphones faster than an ostrich on steroids, and almost threw it. Then Jess.

"Classic! Why does it have to be classic!?" Jess yelled, literary throwing her phone and headphones. But I luckily caught them in time. Then Sam.

"Rap! Rap! Rap! Get it out of my head!" She squealed, taking out the headphones faster than Steve on steroids from Hetaoni. Then the girl's realized who was in front of them, and screamed, making Splinter come out.

"What is going on out here!?" That just made them scream louder... Ok, maybe I could have let them be knocked out for a little while longer. I thank the heavens I met the boys long before this. Or else four girls would make ALL of their ears bleed.

"Don't make me give you ducktape!" I yelled over them, and that made them shut up. Don't ask, please don't ask.

"W-Why-Why are-are-are there-there mut-mutant turtles?" The girl's asked, still petrified.

"It's Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." I said, still rubbing my ear.

"Wait, what!? Your boyfriend is a turtle!?" Tina exclaimed. My face heated up like a cherry at that comment.

"You can say that." I said, almost stuttering.

"So these are your friends?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah. Met Destiny, Jessica, and Summer." I said, pointing at them. Jessica got up, with the look in her eyes that said 'Yep i'm crazy'. She walked over to the wall, and bonked her head on the wall.

"They talk too." I heard her mumble.

"Jess..." Tina said, sweatdropping.

"Yep, she won't get out of that state for a while." Sam smiled.

"But i'll get her out of it." Tina said, getting up as well.

"Why is she-" I cut Donnie off.

"Jess has a few problems with believing stuff at first. This must have put a huge dent in her believe meter." I said. "And I mean huge." I continued.

"I'll snap her out of it." Tina sighed. She walked over calmly, and then whispered something in Jess's ear. Tina jumped back as Jess turned on her heels, wide-eyed.

"You know I hate that!" Jess yelled. Oh god.

"It was the only way, glupyy.(1)" Tina replied.

"Perra.(2)" Jess replied.

"Suka.(3)" Tina replied, crossing her arms.

"Engañar(4)." Jess replied, crossing her arms as well.

"Ok, ok, girls, calm down." Sam said.

"Whatever." The girls replied.

"Here we go again... Blue VS Red later..." I muttered. "Ok, so this was why you couldn't come over to their house." I continued. "And plus, it's in the Sewer." I finished.

"Were in the Sewer!?" Sam asked.

"No, it just looks like one for show." I said sarcastically. Then I sighed and said, "Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. Especially that Chijo makkenjī.(5)" I said.

"Language!" Splinter said.

"Mōshiwakearimasenga sensei.(6)" I apoligized.

"Sore wa, Arekusandora daijōbuda.(7)" He replied.

"What are you two saying?" Tina rasied a brow.

"I ask the same question every day about you three." I replied.

"Ok, so, you're dating a mutant turtle?" Sam asked.

"Yep!" I replied, starting to blush again.

"Ich frage mich, was Ihre Babys aussehen würde.~(8)" Sam said. That made me blush harder, although everyone else looked at her confused. Just with the word Babys I knew what she was talking about. Me and Mikey aren't even that old enough! Suddenly, I felt the back of my neck start to ich. Looking in the mirror, I almost gasped in horror. Thank the world my hair covered it, but the whole back of my neck was _green_, and _scaly._ This is not good...

**Translations!~ (I was in a language mood!)**

**1- Gluppy= Stupid**

**2- Perra= Bitch**

**3- Suka= Bitch**

**4- ****Engañar= Fool**

**5- Chijo makkenjī****= Slut Mackenzie**

**6- Mōshiwakearimasenga sensei= Sorry Sensei **

**7- Sore wa, Arekusandora daijōbuda= It's ok, Alexandra**

**8- Ich frage mich, was Ihre Babys aussehen würde= I wonder what your babies would look like!~**

**And the thing Jess was freaking out about is that if she didn't calm down her Rush Hour Movies, and everything Jackie Chan related would be taken away. **


	22. Talent Show with a huge twist

**Don't own TMNT, just my ocs! I also don't own Little Mix or C-ute! Dance- /watch?v=C2M3o-XxRa4**

"Eh!?" Tina asked. A flier layed on the floor of our school.

"Talent show!?" Jess yelled, picking up the flier.

"Jesus Christ, no wonder why Mary-Sue didn't let us have a flier." I said, looking at it. My stomach almost dropped. Auditions on Wednesday! That is two days away!

"I think I know what we can do girls. Calm down." Sam said, grabbing a CD from her purse. I didn't know she listened to that kind of music! It was 'Lost my music!' from 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'! That was like, my second anime!

"You watch anime? Wow, i'm impressed." Jess said, crossing her arms. She was a bit shocked, I could tell.

"Yeah. It's my 10th anime." Sam said, smiling sheepishly.

"What was your first?" I asked.

"Death Note." She replied.

"Nice. This is my second anime. I'm on my 50th anime. Which is Hetalia!~" I said.

"First?" Sam asked.

"Cutie Honey." I replied.

"Ah. That's on my bucket list." Sam replied, smiling. Then, Mackenzie came around the corner, and we hid the flier behind our backs. She gave us a dirty look, but kept on walking.

"That was close." I said. We sighed up on the sheet, and we practiced in the Gym after school hours. Luckily Sam was the Treasurer so we could have easy access. Then, it was our last practice.

"Day by day

I'm fed up with all this, so

Become a bolder you that can refuse!

Oh my boy

I gotta make myself clear, there's

no room for lies in this narrow world

I found you myself

It's only natural I'd come to like you

Kick away your worthless ways

I'll decide everything!

(I say, I say my heaven)

I'm a super driver, leave the charging in to me

I'll go on no matter what

"It's impossible!" (Don't you stop me)

Get over that, Take it easy, Go!

A big victory? Of course it was!

What came of it? It felt good!

"Review meeting?" (Get back to wild)

More importantly, hurry it up!

Haven't done this or that yet, It's always so sudden

It's like I'm, like I'm, inexperienced, but what's wrong with that?

Up side down

They're ridiculous values, but

It took me forever to think them up, I'm totally awesome

On my own

Our eyes meet up perfectly

We're getting on well enough, I won't be tricked

Afraid of being alone is nonsense

Everyone's a bit lonely

That smiling me, Practicing for

interesting operations, is the best!

(You should,you should Be quiet!)

Getting an optimistic approach started

I'm tired out these days

"What a pain!" (We born to now)

Shake it off with, Yes, a Laid on joke!

I wanna celebrate a huge breakthrough

when I do, I'm almighty!

"A made-up theory?" (No more no fake)

That's my specialty! C'mon, so we can do it!

None of this is a dream, why is my heart pounding?

I'm burning up, burning up, just like in a dream, I'm really gonna do it

None of this is a dream, why am I so ecstatic?

I'm burning up, burning up, just like in a dream, hey, how is it?

(Group members, Dancin' shakin' hip, mobilize, movin' makin' stage)

I'm a super driver, leave the charging in to me

I'll go on no matter what

"It's impossible!" (Don't you stop me)

Get over that, Take it easy, Go!

A big victory? Of course it was!

What came of it? It felt good!

"Review meeting?" (Get back to wild)

More importantly, hurry it up!

Feel it,feel it speed up

I'm a super driver, this is a challenge

Feel it, feel it speed up

"What a pain!" (We born to now)

Shake it off with, Yes, a Laid on joke!

I wanna celebrate a huge breakthrough

when I do, I'm almighty!

"A made-up theory?" (No more no fake)

That's my specialty! C'mon, so we can do it!

Haven't done this or that yet, It's always so forced

It's like I'm, like I'm, inexperienced, so from now on, let's just do it

Haven't done this or that yet, It's always so sudden

It's like I'm, like I'm, inexperienced, but what's wrong with that?

(Round one, Funky rookie game, backspin, Honky tonky head)"

"Whew!" We all said, falling back down onto the stage, making a sort of star-circle thing. We laughed, thanking the stars we were finished.

"Well, tonight is the Talent Show." Tina smiled.

"Yeah, two days of practicing..." I said, rubbing my neck. Little did we know a certain blonde took the CD, and put in a different CD into the case, and she ran off.

~That night~

"The CD was replaced!" Sam yelled. We all looked at her.

"What!?" I asked.

"That's impossible!" Jess said.

"It was replaced with this junk!" Sam said. She held up the CD. Justin Bieber!? Holy shit... I smell a rat, and it ain't Splinter.

"Mackenzie!" We all said together. But it was too late. She went up, smirking with her follower friends. She sang, I gotta admit, decently. Totally not good, though. I saw the boys in the audience, looking confused. They were with us the first practice. Then I got an idea.

"Girls, remember that song that we were going to do but couldn't because we went to Hawaii?" I asked.

"Yeah. I still got the CD." Sam said.

"Good. I think I know how to save the show." I smirked. We got dressed into polo shirts of our favorite colors, then knee-high white skirts our favorite colors splattered all over them. The skirts were a bit short, but luckily we got black shorts underneath.

"Next up, The Youtube Girls!" The president, Brandon Halliback, said. We went out, and started to sing. (Italics _All_, Names will be over the verses)

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh..._

_Then they can walk on by_

(Destiny)

My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah.

(Jessica)

Walk, walk on over there

'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah.

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_(Hey, hey, woo!)_

(Summer)

I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need no ready steady go, no.

(Me! *Alexandra*)

Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah.

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly!  
_

Everyone started to cheer. We high-fived. Dancing, and singing... Good god. After more Talents, the winners were announced.

"Third place, Felicia Hann with 'Jar of Hearts!'" Brandon said, and everyone cheered. She came up to stage, getting the Bronze trophy.

"Second place, The Youtube Girls!" We sighed, but hey, we got second place!

"And first place..." Drum roll. Please don't! He looked at us guiltily, and said, "Mackenzie and the Butterflies!" That made Jess _pissed,_ and I mean, _pissed._ We had to hold her back, but made sure it looked like we were patting her shoulder. Tina grabbed the Silver trophy, standing in the line.

"Thank you all! I just want to thank my daddy, and everyone else here!" Mary-Sue said, smirking. "Thank you!" She started to blow kisses, and we quickly did the puke signs. Ugh. But wait a second... Why was she- ! She had a black aura, and it seemed I was the only one seeing it. "Sadly tonight is my last night here, though." She said. We all gasped in shock. What!? "So, I brought a little present!~" Present my ass. "Look under your chairs!~" It was some kind of food. Everyone, except the boys, who didn't even dare look under it, took a bite, and they fell asleep in an instant.

"What the!?" Destiny yelled. Even Brandon and Felicia was asleep. What the hell is going on!? She turned to me, Hannah and Kaylin also asleep.

"I told you I always get what I want." She said. She picked me up, by the neck.

"Alex!" Mikey called out. The boy's changed back, grabbing their weapons.

"The fuck!?" I asked, struggling.

"You wanna know a little secret?" Mackenzie asked. "I was made to make your life a living HELL." She threw me against the wall. I went into the wall, dust everywhere. "I'm a collection of your nightmares, made by the Kraang themselves." She continued, stepping towards me. "Isn't that right, Moon Girl?" She whispered, and I widened my eyes. I got up, a pain spreading in my legs. "The Kraang, before you were made into a certain form, collected the blood from you. And they made your own nightmare. A Mary-Sue." She said, and I started to run. I almost fell a few times. She cackled.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Mikey call out.

"Awh, is her boyfriend going to save her?" She asked in a baby voice. I grabbed my Moon device from my jean's pocket. I looked around, and then clicked the button. I pulled on my cloak, and flicked open my fans. I ran outside. I can't make it look like I came from the inside. I opened the door, and everyone looked over. Only Mackenzie smirked.

"What is going on in here!?" I asked, with my voice disguised.

"The Moon Girl?" Leo asked.

"So that's what her name is?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, and she's not a good person." Raph said.

"Me? Not a good person?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah! You cut Mikey's arm, and kicked our butts!" Donnie said, which made Mikey giggle.

"I saved those girls." I replied. Then suddenly, Mary-Sue was behind me.

"Look out!" Jess yelled. I managed to jump out-of-the-way before she pulled out a Jutte. Where the hell did she get that anyways!?

**To be continued...**


	23. Mary-sue's true identity, and mutants

**Don't own TMNT 2012, or any recardnation/version in that matter! Just my OCS! Oh yeah, just a few more chapters to go... And then the fanfic will end... BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I give no spoliers, but let's just say Alex and the others are 17. (Excluding April and Casey, who are 18, but still living with respective parents/relatives for the time being ^^) **

I blocked an attack from her again as her jutte jabbed into my tessen. We fought, with backflips, jabs, slashes, yet not one mark. The boy's and girl's stood in shock, watching us. My eyes were slowly turning red, but I ignored the fact as I finally got a good scar on her stomach. She stopped, and fell down to her knees. She held her stomach, coughing some blood out.

"Nice, Moonie." She said. Her scar disappeared, and she got up, wiping the blood away with her sleeve. She was a true Mary-sue! Fuuucccck! "But not as good as this..." She stabbed my arm, the blood leaking out quickly. I screamed in pain, pulling out the Jutte. My eyes were now blood-red. "But you can't beat that, since i'm unbeatable!~"

"That's it... I had enough..." I said, darkly. I ignored the adrenaline rush I suddenly had, and jumped up, kicking her petty little face a lot more than I thought.

"Meow, cat fight." Mikey finally said something, but that comment earned him a dirty look from his brothers AND the girls. I noticed that Mary was going down. Finally! Right? She held her face, and uncovered something we were all shocked to see. Instead of her usual ice blue eyes, was scared hazel eyes. In instinct to stop the kicking-in-the-face-while-your-in-the-air, I kicked her away. I regretted it. She opened her eyes on the ground. Still scared-hazel. I closed my fans, the blood from the attack dried on my arm. I held my arm, and kneeled down beside her. Everyone was again stunned in silence. Those hazel eyes... I remember them somehow... My eyes were turning back into their usual blueberry blue.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Thank you, Ma'am." The hazel girl said, although... her hair started to change. It was bounced into salt 'n' pepper colored hair, her clothes stayed the same. "Those aliens took me, and and..." She blacked out. I got up, realizing the twist of events. I would be a mutant tomorrow if I didn't get all the diamonds by midnight tomorrow, and Mary-sue was a regular girl.

"Make sure she get's to the hospital. I think the Kraang didn't make Mary from scratch. I think this girl right here is Kimberly Fisherman. The girl that disappeared months ago." I said, still using my voice. I do a great Japanese-accented voice, since I did grow up in Japan and all.

"Wait a moment, Moon Girl! Why do you know about this girl here? And how do you know about the Kraang!?" Leo asked.

"Doesn't all bad guys know about them? And besides, I watch the news. See ya, turtles." I said, and then I threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Donnie's smoke bombs. I re-appeared where I was before. I took off the cloak, and put my fans away into the device. I did as well to my cloak, and lied down. Luckily the Jutte jab is hidden under my shirt, but a little bit of blood was still on my shirt. I got back up, rubbing my head, stumbling a bit. "G-Guys?" I asked, almost falling if Mikey didn't catch me. Of course this was an act, but I still felt guilty, and a bit upset. If I didn't get the last few diamonds tomorrow by midnight, I would be a mutant... something!

"Alex! You alright!? You shouldn't be standing up!" Mikey said, holding me.

"The Moon Girl somehow stole some of my smoke bombs!" Donnie said. Then everyone sent him a glare. "Right." He said.

"Raph, Jessica. Take Kimberly to the hospital. We'll take care of Alex." Leo directed, and they helped me lie down.

"You don't seem to have any cuts, but just this bit of blood on your arm. Your lucky, Alex." Donnie said, checking me.

"Yeah, yeah." We heard yawns, and then, people started to wake up. The boy's changed back just in time as Brandon woke up.

"What happened!?" People started to chatter, confused, and scared about falling asleep.

"Did Mackenzie drug those calorie bars or something?" One girl asked. People squealed out in protest. I got up, rubbing my arm.

"Is everyone alright though?" Brandon asked in the microphone. People said yes, and then realized that Mackenzie disappeared. I sighed.

"Are you sure your OK Alex?" Mikey asked, concerned.

"Yes, I am!" I replied. Then I realized something. My arms were now green, and scaly! Plus, I felt my back get a bit heavy. I tapped my back lightly, a small bump was on it. But it was rock solid, and it didn't bounce or anything really. My arms were luckily covered by the shirt, but now I was getting nervous.

~Later that night~

I took off my socks and shoes, and almost screamed. Three green toes instead of my regular toes. This is getting worse and worse by the day. I sat down, and looked up at the stars. Then, Tina came in. I squealed, and pulled the sheets over me, lying down faster than you can say 'Hi'.

"Alex, are you awake?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, i'm just worried. You know I had to lie to mom that you chipped yourself while skateboard." Tina said.

"I know. I just want to sleep now. I'm not in a great mood." I replied. She sighed, but closed the door slowly.

~The next day~

I took off my sheets. My legs were green and scaly now, almost my whole body was. Luckily my face, my hands, and front neck were not touched yet. I fought back tears as I put on my regular things, although I wore knee-high socks just in case, and went outside. I realized the time, but didn't care much. 8:01 AM. I might as well skip school, and focus on my plan. To get every single real diamond from everyone in the city. I can't become a mutant! I just, can't! My back got heavier with each step. The bump was growing at a medium pace. It was good enough. It was kinda slow, but I could tell if I didn't get all of the diamonds I would turn into a mutant. I ran into the alley, and then, I put on my cloak and grabbed my fans, and then, I set out. My last day to get the diamonds. And hopefully not my last day as a human. I ran to the rooftops, and ran into the horizon. I was going to get all of those diamonds! I have to!

**Like I said, the fanfiction is almost over. Only maybe about 2-3 chapters left. Sorry guys! But don't worry, there will be a sequel! And hopefully you'll all read it! (Because usually people just don't read the sequels and make people feel bad). So, yeah. And no, i'm not obsessive over fame, it's just that, I wanna continue this till there is a fourth fanfiction in this! And all of you... You people are like my inspiration to keep on writing. Thanks for sticking around! ^^ **


	24. NOTE!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**I might not be able to update ANY of my stories tomorrow. Why? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, THAT'S WHY! *squeal* **

**Also, I just realized I've been on this website for a whole YEAR! (Back in December, ^^;)**

**Anyways, also for the stories I HAVEN'T updated in a while... Well, maybe I'll update them soon! (Hopefully ^^;)**


End file.
